El Ángel de la Muerte
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: Un atractivo ángel debe descifrar el problema que hay en la vida de una joven chica humana, pues su estado de salud pasa de ser muy bajo a medio en nada de tiempo. No tardará mucho en descubrir el problema, pero cometerá el error de quedarse más tiempo a su lado de lo planeado GermanyxNyo!Italy (Pareja heterosexual)
1. Chapter 1

Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha creído que lo que le sucedía a una persona ya estaba planeado con antelación por los entes divinos; Dioses, santos, ángeles, etc., pero no es así. Ellos sólo observan y actúan según las consecuencias de los actos de los humanos, quienes son los responsables de sus propias vidas. En este caso, nos centraremos en los entes divinos de una etapa del ser humano en concreto; La muerte. La muerte es esa etapa al final de la vida a la que todas las personas y el resto de seres vivos temen. Morir significa abandonar de una vez por todas todo lo que tienes en tu vida: dinero, familia, propiedades, amigos y demás relaciones sociales, etc. y no hay absolutamente nada que pueda evitar que llegue. Quizá el dinero para pagar operaciones costosas para mejorar la calidad del resto de vida que puede quedar, pero tarde o temprano la muerte nos llega a todos de una forma más o menos dolorosa que a los otros.

La vida de cada persona está regulada por unos ángeles que son bastantes en número y juntos forman la "Orden del Descanso", cuyo objetivo es recolectar las almas de los seres humanos que están al borde de la muerte, aunque hay casos especiales en los que el tiempo estimado para la muerte de una persona no está claro. Poseen relojes de arena con el nombre de cada persona que cuando llegan al final y toda la arena se concentra en la cúpula inferior, emiten un sonido de campanas indicando que le ha llegado la hora al usuario del reloj, aunque hay algunos en los que la arena sube de una cúpula a otra y vuelve a bajar repentinamente, pero sin haber llegado la hora de la muerte aún, dado a algunas acciones de los usuarios cuando mejoraban o perjudicaban sus propios estados. Esta asociación se divide según los territorios y, al ser una orden de vital importancia, esta alrededor del mundo y cuenta con millones de miembros.

No hace mucho tiempo, un caso de estos ocurrió en un pequeño pueblo costero de Italia, concretamente a una joven que vivía en un acantilado cerca de un faro que aún funcionaba a pesar de lo antiguo que era, pues un hombre anciano vivía en él y lo encendía cada noche para precaver a los barcos que pasaban por ahí, aunque eran pocos. La joven padecía una extraña enfermedad que aquellos ángeles aún no habían logrado determinar, y por eso se mudó lejos de la gran urbe, para estar más tranquila y sin estrés ni contaminación, para ver si esa enfermedad mejoraba aunque fuera poco a poco. Debido a que su reloj de arena no era como los demás, la orden que se encargaba de ese territorio decidió mandar a un ángel para averiguar a qué se debía esos repentinos cambios.

-Ángel de la muerte número 56826, ¿está presente en la reunión?- dijo el ángel más importante del gremio del lugar. A pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven. Tenía una melena rubia con una pequeña trenza en su lado izquierdo y los dos mechones de las patillas le descansaban sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran azules y algo oscuros, y llevaba una elegante túnica blanca de color marfil. De su espalda salían dos majestuosas y grandes alas blancas, pobladas de bastantes plumas, y su cabeza estaba coronada por un hermoso halo dorado y brillante. Todos los ángeles del gremio de la zona se encontraban reunidos en una gran habitación en forma de cúpula con asientos en todas las paredes para acomodar a los que se reunían y, en el centro de la blanca e iluminada sala, una gran columna de mármol y sobre ella un altar desde donde hablaba el ángel superior antes descrito. Esta habitación carecía de puerta, sin embrago, poseía un gran ventanal que comunicaba con un pasillo en el techo, que actuaba como la puerta pues, al ser ángeles, no importaba qué tan alto estuviera la entrada, podían volar.

-Sí, presente.- se levantó firmemente y lo miró esperando recibir sus órdenes. Llevaba un elegante traje blanco con la camisa y algunos adornos azules claros. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás y era rubio, con preciosos ojos azules más claros que los del ángel superior. A decir verdad, los dos se parecían bastante.

-Se le ha encomendado vigilar a la huésped del reloj número 5986 de esta zona.- dijo firmemente mirándolo bastante serio.

-¿Y qué he de hacer, Santidad?- preguntó respetuosamente.

-Verá, lo que debe hacer es bajar al mundo de los humanos y conocer al sujeto en cuestión hasta descifrar lo que le ocurre. Cuando lo haga, debe ejecutarla y recolectar su alma.- miró el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he de estar en el mundo humano, Santidad?-

-El que necesite hasta encontrar la causa. Eso sí, dese prisa porque si no la haya en menos de dieciocho meses como máximo, habrá fallado y se le desterrará al mundo humano con su memoria perdida y sin ningún recuerdo, pues habrá fallado en su deber como ángel que es.- se sentó en un trono dorado decorado con piedras extrañas y brillantes que había detrás de él tras concluir la explicación, sin apartarle el ojo de encima.

-Creo que me bastará con tanto tiempo, acabaré lo antes posible.- se levantó de su sitio con cuidado.

-Aún así, tenga en cuenta que no puede desvelarle a ningún humano su verdadera naturaleza divina ni encapricharse de ninguno. No deje que la "humanidad" crezca en su interior.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, no se preocupe.- le hizo una reverencia.

-Concluido su caso, puede ir al Hoyo Pangeónico. Puede prepararse antes, pero no tarde mucho. Ha de empezar cuanto antes. Te doy mi bendición, hijo mío.- le hizo unas señas religiosas desde su trono.

-Gracias, santidad.- le hizo una reverencia de nuevo y esperó a que terminara de hacer los gestos para poder irse.

Antes de ir al Hoyo Pangeónico, fue al cuarto que había en ese mismo edificio, donde sólo los familiares del Gran Ángel podían vivir. Se estiró abriendo las alas y se sentó sobre su cama recapacitando en la tarea que le encomendaron. Tenía algo de pánico por si en el momento en que bajara y se relacionara con los humanos, cometía algún error o desvelaría información secreta y lo expulsarían del paraíso.

Mientras razonaba y pensaba la situación se le un buen rato, por lo que la reunión angelical acabó y cada uno fue a sus aposentos y a emprender sus misiones y cargos que le encomendaron. El Gran Ángel también acabó sus quehaceres y fue a pasarse por el cuarto de su nieto.

-¿Vas a ir?- entró por la entrada del techo y la selló.

-¡Santidad!- se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se arqueó.- ¡Por supuesto, no puedo negarme a su palabra!-

El Gran Ángel se quedó mirándole y rió levemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo echándoselo para atrás. –Louis, ahora no soy nada más que tu abuelo.- A pesar de ser un ente tan importante, el Gran Ángel dejó bien claro a sus nietos que cuando no estuvieran trabajando, lo trataran como era en realidad, como su abuelo.

-L-Lo siento, abuelo…- se incorporó de nuevo y le miró avergonzado.

-Veo que te crié muy bien, eres muy disciplinado. Ojalá tu hermano mayor fuera igual…- echó la cabeza para un lado y suspiró.

-Gracias, pero ya verás como acaba aprendiendo.- le sonrió levemente.

-Y gracias a esa disciplina y educación sé que la misión que te he encomendado la cumplirás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como nieto mío que eres.-

-Pero tengo miedo de meter la pata…-

-No temas.- le abrazó. –Sólo anda con pies de plomos y no des nunca tu verdadera identidad. Tampoco te encariñes con ningún humano, ¿de acuerdo?- le besó en la mejilla. –No me gustaría mandar a alguien de mi propia sangre a ahí abajo ni desterrarlo al Purgatorio.- descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su nieto mientras le abrazaba.

-De acuerdo...- dijo nervioso pensando en la tortura que sería el hecho de ser desterrado él sólo sin volver a ver a nadie en el Purgatorio, sitio donde moraban las almas en pena y bestias de color ceniza con enormes dientes y ojo rojizos que las devoraban cruelmente.

-Sé que lo harás bien.- le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo, abuelo.- le abrazó.

-Uh, ¡parece que interrumpo algo!- dijo el hermano mayor de Louis alzando la voz e irrumpiendo en la habitación, que había roto el sello que su abuelo puso en la entrada a la habitación.

-¡Ya has vuelto a quitar mi sello!- gritó el Gran Ángel enfadado mientras apartaba a Louis con cuidado. -¡Ojalá emplearas ese poder tan inmenso que tienes para hacer cosas de utilidad y no estupideces!-

-¡Y lo hago!- rió de forma molesta. –He capturado 48 almas en esta semana.-

-Sí, pero aún les quedaban oportunidades para salvarse de la muerte.- le dio un capón en la cabeza.

-¡Ay!- se apartó tocándose la zona donde le golpeó. -¡La mayoría eran vejestorios o con enfermedades terminales!-

-¡Da igual, nosotros no colectamos almas cuando queremos, si no cuando el momento llega!-

-Tsk, es imposible hablar contigo, sólo tienes ojos para alabar a Louis, que es bastante más débil que nosotros dos.- se giró molesto y salió del cuarto volviendo a poner un sello tras echarle una mirada celosa a su hermano menor.

Louis se quedó cabizbajo bastante serio y triste, y su abuelo trató de animarlo. –No le hagas caso.- le alzó el rostro. –Aunque tu poder sea escaso, eres mi nieto y no me importa. Además, cada uno tiene su especialidad sin la necesidad de emplear magia ni milagros, así que no te derrumbes.-

-Gracias de nuevo, abuelo.- le sonrió y le abrazó.

-Bueno, mucha suerte en el mundo humano.- dijo al rato tras estar abrazándolo fuertemente por última vez, pues seguro que tendría que esperar una larga temporada para volver a verlo. Se apartó y le sonrió dulcemente dándole confianza.

-La tendré.- le besó en la mejilla.

Su abuelo le abrió el sello que anteriormente colocó Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig, que era bastante fuerte para él, y le dejó volar hacia el Hoyo Pangeónico mientras él se quedaba observando con una mirada melancólica y algo triste cómo volaba por todo el edificio hasta encontrar la salida e irse hacia el portal.

Era un gran agujero en una amplia pradera bucólica con verdes pastos, aunque no había señales de vida en ella. Dentro de ese hoyo había como una especie de tela grisácea que se movía. Se estiró abriendo sus alas ampliamente y se tiró por él impregnándose de un viscoso líquido gris, mientras que la brisa y el aire le acariciaban el rostro y, antes de poder darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el mundo humano. Al llegar a él, sus alas desaparecieron junto con su halo, su traje se convirtió en unos viejos harapos deteriorados y su pelo se descolocó.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras caía abajo y el viento le acariciaba el rostro, permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Cuando empezó a notar el cambio de ambiente, que era mucho más pesado, los abrió encontrándose en el mundo humano. Tuvo la mala suerte de caer desde arriba a un acantilado y al no tener alas, no se salvó. Cayó rodando por el acantilado, clavándose cada piedra picuda por todo el cuerpo y terminó en el agua. A pesar de ser humano, no podía sentir el dolor por su verdadera naturaleza, pero su cuerpo ahora era mortal, así que era frágil y debía tener cuidado. Salió del agua nadando como pudo a pesar de que no sabía, y acabó en la orilla de la playa algo aturdido mientras la cabeza le sangraba y tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Se quedó descansando unos minutos dado que inexplicablemente para él, se sentía algo mal. Mientras descansaba sentado en la arena de la playa, se quedó admirando el lugar: era una playa desierta y sólo con dos edificios por alrededor, un faro y una pequeña casa al Este, que estaban sobre el acantilado por donde cayó. El cielo estaba encapotado y amenazaba con tormenta acompañado de una fuerte ventolera que provocaba a las olas ir algo más violentas. Tras el descanso, emprendió la búsqueda de la chica aún tambaleándose por la pérdida de sangre.

Finalmente, halló la casa de la joven cerca de por dónde cayó del mundo divino, pues era la casa que había cerca del faro. Era una casa pequeña pero con una fachada adorable y rodeada de macetas con hermosas y lustrosas pantas y flores de colores. Se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del acantilado, pero parecía que el mar por ese costado no era muy bravo, por lo que no corría peligro alguno. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de llamar si quiera, la muchacha abrió la puerta lentamente y se quedó horrorizada al verlo cubierto de sangre y aún vivo.

-¿Quién es usted?- se metió de nuevo en la casa escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señorita?- preguntó extrañado sin saber la razón de tal comportamiento, pues él no encontraba nada extraño en la situación.

-¿Está bien?- salió de su escondite y se puso frente a él mirándolo preocupada de arriba abajo.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo, señorita?- dijo aún sin comprender la situación mientras la sangre seguía brotando de su cabeza y empezaba a marearse. –Ahora que lo dice, me siento como…- dio un tumbo y se apoyó en la pared. –Mareado…-

-¡Cómo no!- lo cogió del brazo y lo pasó rápidamente adentro.

Lo llevó al salón y lo sentó en un cómodo sillón mientras iba corriendo al baño a por gasas y desinfectantes. Ludwig se quedó descansando en el sillón incapaz de moverse mientras la vista empezaba a nublársele y finalmente, se quedó inconsciente sentado en el sillón mientras su corazón latía muy despacio.

-¡Despierta, idiota!- dijo una voz bastante varonil mientras Louis seguía aún inconsciente. -¡Vamos, inútil!- lo cogió de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo rápidamente y de forma bruta.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo molesto mientras abría los ojos llevándose la enorme sorpresa de estar ahora en la "sala de regreso" de la organización, que estaba completamente desierta. Se incorporó sobre la camilla viendo que ahora volvía a llevar su traje, halo y alas.

-Eres idiota, ¿no?- dijo el fornido ángel que se encontraba a su lado bastante enfadado. Era mucho más musculoso y alto que él. -¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, número 56826?-

-Pues la verdad es que no, sólo cerré los ojos porque no me sentía bien.- dijo intentando pensar la causa de su extraño e inconsciente regreso a su mundo.

-¡A eso me refiero!- le dio un golpe en la nuca con bastante fuerza. -¡Al estar ahí abajo tienes un mero cuerpo de humano y aunque no lo sientas, tu cuerpo sufre cuando haces cosas arriesgadas, como caerte por un acantilado y no curarte rápidamente!- le gritó.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó avergonzado mientras se incorporaba y se tocaba la nuca a causa del golpe. –Es mi primera vez como humano, y no sé cómo funciona un cuerpo mortal…-

-¡No hay escusa que valga, ni si quiera ser el nieto del Gran Ángel!- gritó aún con mal genio. -¡Ahora vuelve al mundo humano!-

Suspiró. –De acuerdo, tendré más cuidado.- se levantó de la camilla aún tocándose la nuca.

-¿¡A dónde vas ahora!?-

-Al Hoyo Pangeónico para volver al mundo humano- dijo mientras agitaba las alas para empezar a volar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Hay una forma más fácil de volver, ¿sabes?- dijo acercándose a él y hablando con un sorprendente tono más calmado y bajo, como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

-Tú dirás…- dejó de batirlas y se acercó a él.

-¡Esta!- soltó un gritó y le dio un puñetazo en la sien estampándolo contra la pared, que estaba algo lejos, y dejándolo inconsciente, pero como no sentía nada no se inmutó mucho, aunque sí se volvió a quedar inconsciente y esta vez, en el mundo divino para volver al humano.

Notó como al rato unas manos mucho más pequeñas que las de antes le agarraban de los hombros y lo zarandeaban suavemente, mientras una dulce voz afeminada le reclamaba algo asustada. –Señor… se-señor…- dijo quebrándose algo nerviosa.

-¿S-sí?- abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose de nuevo en el mundo humano y con esa joven mirándolo con sus ojos color miel y con algunas lágrimas.

-Me ha asustado, creía que había muerto…- se apartó de él aliviada. –Su corazón latía débilmente y parecía que iba a parar en cualquier momento, así que me precipité pensando que iba a fallecer.- se frotó los ojos.

-Eso es imposible, señorita.- recordó lo que le dijeron, así que recapacitó y trató de pensar como un humano. –Es imposible porque… soy muy fuerte por dentro, ¿sabe?- dijo avergonzado creyendo que eso no le sería muy fiable.

-Me gustaría ser como usted.- rió mientras sacaba vendajes y desinfectantes del botiquín para curarle.

-¿Y eso?- la miró atentamente dispuesto a escucharla por si decía la causa del extraño comportamiento de su reloj de arena.

-Verá, tengo una extraña enfermedad.- echó desinfectante en un algodón y le curó las heridas de la cabeza delicadamente para no hacerle daño, pero no mostraba ninguna señal de dolor.

-¿En qué consiste, si puede saberse?- preguntó educadamente mientras le curaba.

-Pues me dan unos fuertes ataques de asma que la mayoría de las veces me llegan a afectar al corazón, y siento como si se me retorciera una y otra vez.- le dio un último repaso por la cabeza. –Es bastante doloroso y los respiradores para el asma no causan mucho efecto, así que lo único que puedo hacer cuando me da uno es usar el respirador varias veces y echarme a esperar que se me pase el dolor del pecho tras tomarme varias pastillas.-

-¿A qué se deben esos ataques?-

-La verdad, no lo sé.- cogió una venda y se la lió por la cabeza. –Me dan así como así, sin hacer nada y aunque ocurre pocas veces, son bastante fuertes.- le colocó el pelo por fuera de la venda cuando se la ató firmemente. –Parece muy interesado en la enfermedad.- rió.

-Ah, no, no es eso.- se ruborizó un poco. –Es que me parecía lo correcto hablar de algo con usted, señorita…-

-No me trate de señorita.- le sonrió. –Mi nombre es Feliciana, Feliciana Vargas.-

-Como quiera, quiero decir, quieras, Feliciana- se corrigió avergonzado.

-Mire, le llevaré al baño.- le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado cogiéndolo del brazo y haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. –Ahí podrá asearse todo lo que quiera, sea libre de utilizar champú y gel.- le sonrió mientras le llevaba del brazo con el botiquín en la otra mano.

-Sí, gracias por todo.- se soltó poco a poco. –Tú tampoco tienes por qué tratarme de usted.-

-Pues dime tu nombre.- le miró sonriente.

-Mi nombre… pues…- se quedó pensando un rato mientras ella le miraba extrañada. –Mi nombre es Ludwig.- le sonrió nervioso.

-Quizá no lo recuerdas bien, has caído por un acantilado, ya sabes…- dijo tras ver lo que había tardado en responder.

-No, es Ludwig, de eso me acuerdo aún.- se rascó la nuca sonriendo nervioso.

-Vaya, te llamas con el gran compositor Beethoven.- rió.

-Sí…- rió mientras sus primeros días de vida, en los que su abuelo le enseñaba cultura general, anatomía, costumbres, relaciones y demás cosas de los humanos. En general, su abuelo le instruyó acerca de los aspectos básicos de los humanos y su comportamiento.

-Bueno, como te decía, por aquí está el baño.-dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo para guiarlo. Cuando llegaron, le señaló la puerta que estaba junto enfrente de los dos. Ludwig fue algo avergonzado todo el camino por el hecho de que alguien le agarrara del brazo, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto físico.

-O-oye, no hace falta que hagas esto, no quiero molestar y…-

-No molestas, hombre.- le sonrió y le abrió la puerta. –Es mejor que te quites la sal del agua del mar y la arena. El problema es que no tengo ropa para ti, y esa que llevas puesta está sucia y muy rasgada…- entró y dejó el botiquín al lado del lavabo.

-En serio, Feliciana, no hace falta que hagas nada de esto…- al saber ya la causa del comportamiento de su reloj de arena, quería irse de nuevo al mundo celestial y explicársela a su abuelo para no pasar más tiempo en el mundo humano por si se le escapaba algo sobre su verdadera identidad.

-Sí, sí.- le cogió del brazo y lo empujó adentro para que entrara y ella salió. –Ocúpate de asearte y eso. No tengas prisa, ¿eh?- le cerró la puerta para dejarle intimidad y fue a buscar toallas.

Ludwig suspiró y miró por la habitación buscando una forma de escapar, puesto que no podía utilizar sus poderes para atravesar paredes o volver al mundo celestial, y se negaba en redondo a herirse de nuevo, dado que no quería ver a ese fornido ángel de nuevo ni que le pegara. Como no encontró ninguna ventana ni salida por la que cupiera, suspiró y decidió seguirle el juego a la humana y se duchó como le dijo, sorprendiéndose de algo tan simple como la espuma y burbujas que olían muy bien, pues en el mundo celestial no había nada de eso. Los ángeles eran tan perfectos que no necesitaban mantener la higiene, comer o dormir, puesto que siempre estaban llenos de energía y limpios, aunque había horarios para descansar después del trabajo.

Al rato vino Feliciana de recoger la colada y le llevó un par de toallas recién limpias. Llamó a la puerta. -Ludwig, ¿has acabado? Te he traído toallas.- abrió la puerta con cuidado y dejó la separación justa para meter su brazo con la toalla en la mano.

-Gracias por todo.- se asomó y le sonrió mientras lo cogía. Estaba aún mojado y con el pelo sobre su frente.

Feliciana se le quedó mirando embobada y sólo soltó la mano para que cogiera la toalla. Al rato reaccionó ruborizada y salió del trance. -No es nada.- le sonrió avergonzada y se fue aún ruborizada mientras Ludwig cerraba la puerta de nuevo para secarse y curarse el resto de heridas de su cuerpo justo como lo hizo Feliciana con la de su cabeza que tras haber visitado el mundo celestial parecía haber mejorado.

Seguidamente, fue a la cocina a hacer un chocolate caliente para los dos. Siempre que recibía visitas se ponía muy contenta, pues pasaba los días sola y sin nadie con quien hablar, por lo que tener al menos a una persona callada a su lado la llenaba de felicidad... y más si era un hombre atractivo como Ludwig.

Ludwig acabó y salió del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura y su pecho al descubierto, y con unas zapatillas de andar por casa que le dio Feliciana junto con las toallas, aunque le estaban algo pequeñas. Buscó a Feliciana por el salón y los pasillos, hasta que finalmente la encontró en la cocina y fue con ella.

-¿Qué tal la ducha?- le sonrió mientras removía el chocolate sin girarse aún.

-Muy bien, te lo agradezco de nuevo.- miró lo que estaba haciendo curioso y se acercó a ella.

-Y yo te digo que no hay de qué.- se giró hacia a él sonriendo y se quedó mirándole el pecho embobada.

-¿Qué es? Huele muy bien.- dijo Ludwig curioso aún sin percatarse de que la muchacha le estaba mirando embobada.

-Es chocolate…- salió del trance de nuevo ruborizada y siguió removiéndolo. -¿Puedes pasarme la leche?- le señaló el frigorífico.

-Leche…- Ludwig se quedó pensando qué podría ser hasta que logró recordar que era y abrió el frigorífico. La cogió y se la dio.

-Gracias.- le sonrió y la echó en la cazuela con el chocolate mientras lo removía. Cogió un par de tazas y echó el chocolate mientras Ludwig la miraba curioso oliendo el delicioso aroma que despedía el chocolate ya en la taza. –Toma.- cogió su taza y se la dio. –Ten cuidado, que quema.- le sonrió de nuevo.

-Sí.- la cogió con cuidado del mango y metió el dedo meñique en el chocolate para comprobar la temperatura. Lo sacó al rato y vio cómo echaba humo.

-Mira que te lo he dicho…- dijo Feliciana regañándole. Cogió una servilleta y le cogió la mano para acercársela y ver mejor el dedo, pues ella pensaba que le escocía. –No metas el dedo ni lo bebas aún, que está muy caliente aún.- se lo limpió y se le quedó rojo.

-Lo siento...- dijo avergonzado cediéndole su mano.

-¿Te duele mucho?- miró lo enrojecido que estaba.

-Pues… un poco…- dijo tratando de pensar como un humano de nuevo.

Feliciana lo acercó al fregadero y abrió el grifo, poniéndole el dedo en el agua. –Verás como así se te calma le dolor.- le sonrió.

-Siento no haberte hecho caso…- se disculpó ruborizado.

-No pasa nada.- al rato le apartó el dedo y se lo secó. –Sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale?-Ludwig asintió con la cabeza y volvió a coger la taza con más cuidado con la otra mano mientras se miraba el dedo. –Ve al salón tú primero, ya iré yo después.- se echó chocolate en su taza. Ludwig asintió de nuevo y fue al salón habiéndole caso.

Feliciana fue al rato y se sentó en un sillón, mientras que Ludwig estaba en el sofá de al lado bebiendo chocolate lentamente.

-¿De dónde eres?- le preguntó Feliciana mientras Ludwig saboreaba el dulce chocolate sorprendido de lo bien que sabía.

-¿De dónde vengo?- se quedó pensativo.

-Lo siento, quizá no lo recuerdes con el golpe…- le dio un sorbo a su chocolate. –Lo digo porque nunca te he visto por aquí.-

-Sólo recuerdo mi nombre.- dijo como escusa para no decir nada más mirando serio y fijamente la taza.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención…- le miró fijamente.

-No pasa nada, pero aunque no recuerde nada, debo irme para intentar descubrir y volver a recordar mi pasado.- dijo como escusa para irse de la casa, aunque le estaba cogiendo el gusto a eso de ser humano.

-Si quieres irte de aquí, necesitas ropa.- rió. –Y yo no tengo ropa de hombre. Ah, he tirado la tuya que llevabas, era muy vieja y estaba hecha polvo.- rió y él se quedó callado, pues se lo puso difícil para ponerle una pega. No sabía cómo volver al mundo divino a no ser que fuera suicidándose de nuevo, aunque para eso tendría que volver al ángel de la enfermería. –Es mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche al menos. Mañana que es lunes iré a ver si encuentro algo para ti en el mercado del pueblo.-

-Pero no quiero que te gastes dinero en mí, ni si quiera me conoces…-

-Si tienes tú dinero, dámelo.- estiró la mano aún con una pequeña sonrisa para no ponerlo muy nervioso y ver que estaba en broma.

-Vale, pero me sienta mal…- acabó con el chocolate y se relamió.

-Ya me lo pagarás algún día, no te preocupes.- le sonrió y le echó más chocolate de su taza.

Los dos pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos y hablando. Feliciana le hacía preguntas a Ludwig sobre su familia, recuerdos y procedencia, pero él meticulosamente pensaba cada respuesta diciendo que no recordaba nada con cuidado de no meter la pata.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la noche. Ludwig hizo la cena junto con Feliciana, dado que se negaba a quedarse sentado y parecía interesado en las acciones humanas y cómo vivían. Feliciana decidió hacer algo simple para que no le resultara difícil, así que frieron algunas croquetas e hicieron ensalada. Cenaron los dos juntos mientras hablaban entre ellos. La muchacha parecía muy contenta de tener a alguien durante tanto tiempo, aunque temía que el día siguiente llegara y tuviera que dejar partir a Ludwig tras comprarle algo de ropa.

Acabaron y Feliciana colocaba los platos después de que Ludwig los limpiara lenta y meticulosamente. Por suerte no había muchos platos, así que le dejó que se tomara su tiempo mientras veía risueña cómo frotaba bien el estropajo contra los platos para que quedaran impecables.

-Sí que te gusta limpiar.- dijo tras colocar la última pieza, un vaso.

-Es entretenido.- dijo mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo de tela.

-Si tuvieras que hacerlo todos los días sería aburrido, créeme.- se giró hacia él sonriéndole mientras lo veía bostezar. -¿Tienes sueño?-

-Sueño…- pensó que era. –Ah, eh… sí, estoy algo cansado.- le pesaban los párpados y los cerró. Aunque no se sentía mentalmente agotado, era una sensación algo molesta.

-Iré a por mantas. Dormirás en el sofá del salón, ¿vale?- salió de la cocina.

-De acuerdo.- fue tras ella.

Tras coger algunas mantas, subió a arriba a por un almohada para él que luego bajaría al salón, pero dejó de rebuscar en el armario poniendo la mano sobre su pecho y se sentó en la cama con una expresión de dolor.

-¡Feliciana!- Ludwig se acercó a ella preocupado.

La joven fue incapaz de decir nada. Sólo cogió el respirador que había en la mesita de al lado de la cama y lo inhaló. –Ludwig…- tosió.

-¿Qué?- la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Puedes ir a la cocina a por agua?- le sonrió mientras sacaba unas pastillas.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza y fue corriendo abajo a la cocina. Cogió la botella de agua que había en el frigorífico y volvió corriendo al cuarto dándole el agua a Feliciana. Ella se tomó de golpe todas esas pastillas que antes le había enseñado. Cogió el agua y bebió un buen sorbo para que pasaran bien.

-¿Estás mejor?- dijo el ángel aún preocupado por su estado al rato de tomar todas esas pastillas.

-El dolor ahora se me ha hecho más soportable, pero no ha cambiado mucho.- le sonrió dulcemente. –No te preocupes, mañana estaré mejor tras dormir.-

-Como quieras…- se apartó de ella y salió por la puerta. –Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, Ludwig. Eres libre de encender la televisión y de usar el baño. Ah, y si quieres agua llévate la botella.- le sonrió ofreciéndosela.

-No, puedes quedártela. Hasta mañana.- cerró la puerta.

Bajó al salón aún sólo llevando la toalla por la cintura, pero no podía sentir el frío, así que no le importaba mucho. Apagó las luces y se quitó las zapatillas echándose pensativo en el sofá: El mundo humano no era tan malo después de todo, tenía cosas buenas como el chocolate y Feliciana, quien era muy amable con él y le había resultado caer bien después de todo, pero pensó en las palabras de su abuelo y recapacitó. Él quería quedarse más tiempo ahí abajo aprendiendo más cosas sobre los humanos. Además, tenía dieciocho meses para volver, así que se podría quedar un ratito más con su nueva amiga Feliciana, ¿no?


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANTE. LEED, POR FAVOR: He encontrado una pequeña pega en este fanfic, y es el nombre de Ludwig/Louis. Sólo quiero aclarar que quien conozca su verdadera identidad de ángel le llamará "Louis" (Su abuelo y hermano), y quien lo llame "Ludwig" será quien lo conozca sólo del mundo humano (Feliciana). Gracias por leer y siento las molestias y posibles confusiones. Espero que os guste el tercer capítulo.**_

* * *

Ludwig pasó gustoso su primera noche en el mundo humano. Echarse sin hacer nada aparte de mantener los ojos cerrados en ese sofá mientras permanecía tapado era muy relajante, y lo era más aún cuando veía que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio que era ya de día, pero esa noche le pasó algo muy extraño. Se quedó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en lo que vio: era su abuelo y su hermano, que se encontraban detrás de él murmurando algo entre ellos en voz baja y parecían bastante serios. Ludwig trató de acercarse a ellos y hablarles, pero le ignoraban y emprendieron el vuelo hacia el cielo, mientras él se quedaba abajo privado de sus poderes y sumido en la profunda oscuridad y soledad. Esto le entristecía por el hecho de que le abandonaran sus seres queridos y preocupaba, pues a lo mejor era una señal que su abuelo le mandó por haberse hecho amigo de una humana.

Al cabo de unos minutos entró Feliciana en el salón cargada con varias bolsas. Lo vio despierto y le sonrió mientras dejaba todo en el sillón.

–Venga, levántate, que te he comprado bastante ropa.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y apartaba las cortinas.

-Muchas gracias.- se fue levantando lentamente aún preocupado por el suceso que vio.

-No hay de qué.- le sonrió mientras sacaba cada prenda y la trataba de conjuntar lo mejor que podía.

-Oye… me ha pasado algo esta noche…- quería contarle a alguien lo que vio por la noche y como ella era el único humano a e incluso, el único ser que consideraba su amiga por lo bien que se estaba portando con él a pesar de apenas conocerlo, decidió contárselo para desahogarse.

-¿Te ha pasado algo malo?- dijo preocupada mientras sacaba zapatos de una caja y ropa interior.

-Verás he…- se quedó pensando, pues no iba a decirle que a quienes vio en el sueño eran sus familiares, ya que se suponía que tenía amnesia. –he tenido una visión rara esta noche…-

-¿Visión?- preguntó la muchacha extrañada por la palabra. –Ah, ya sé.- se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. –Eso no se llama "visión", se llama "sueño". Los tenemos cuando dormimos por la noche y descansamos para tener energías al día siguiente.- le sonrió sentándose a su lado dispuesta a escucharle. -¿No sabías ni eso o qué?- rió.

-No, sí que lo sabía, sólo que la palabra no me salía.- dijo avergonzado mientras recordaba lo que su abuelo le dijo sobre la acción de dormir y los posibles sueños que podrían tener los humanos.

-Esto me lleva a pensar que quizá eres extranjero. Te quedas mucho tiempo pensando la respuesta y no te acordabas de la palabra sueño.- dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos. –Ahora que lo pienso, no pareces italiano, la verdad…-

-No lo recuerdo...- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando disimular.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, si quieres puedes contarme ese sueño tan raro.- se acercó un poco más a él sonriendo y haciendo que se ruborizara y apartara un poco de ella.

-Pues, a ver…- pensó en aquella visión mientras la alteraba un poco. –Había dos personas. Eran dos hombres.-

-¿Jóvenes?- interrumpió la joven interesada, pues el tema de los sueños le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Jóvenes… uhmm, sí, los dos parecían jóvenes, pero uno era mayor que el otro…-

-¿Y qué más?-

-Pues yo estaba detrás de ellos.- empezó a gesticular con las manos mientras le explicaba todo con pelos y señales como si fuera un niño pequeño, sacándole una sonrisa a Feliciana, que lo miraba atenta. -…y al final, sacaban unas alas y se iban volando dejándome sólo en el suelo, que se tornaba en oscuro.- acabó y tomó aire, pues gastó bastante mientras le explicaba el sueño.

-¿Te sonaban sus caras?-

-Pues… no, la verdad…-

-A lo mejor son amigos o familiares que tenías antes de perder la memoria.- se quedó pensativa. –Si al menos tuvieras algún pasaporte o algo... por cierto, no me has dicho tu apellido, ¿cómo te llamas? Quiero decir, tu nombre completo.-

-¿Completo? Pues…- se quedó pensando un buen rato, pero ninguno le venía en mente.

Feliciana suspiró. –No pasa nada, tómate tu tiempo, no me molestas aquí a mi lado.- le sonrió.

-Ese suspiro no me convence mucho…- dijo serio.

-Suspiro porque es una pena que no puedas recordar tu pasado, bobo.- le sonrió. –Que no puedas recordar a tu familia ni tu procedencia es algo triste, ¿no? Y más si no los encuentras nunca…-

-Sí…- dijo mientras pensaba en el castigo que le podía caer si se quedaba más tiempo en el mundo humano, y se puso nervioso mientras jugaba con sus propias manos inquieto.

-Pero bueno, seguro que eso no va a pasar, ya recordarás tarde o temprano.- le dio una palmadita en la espalda para animarlo mientras le sonreía. –Ahora a probarse ropa.- rió mientras le daba un conjunto y ella llevaba el resto de ropa.

Ludwig la siguió y llegó al baño, dejando toda la ropa en una pequeña cómoda cuando ella lo hizo primero.

-Si hay algo que no te gusta, me lo dices.- dijo mientras salía del baño dejándolo sólo. -También puedes combinar tú la ropa, al fin y al cabo es tuya y te la vas a poner tú.- le sonrió mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

El ángel asintió y le siguió el juego, ya que si lo hacía cuanto antes, podía al menos decir que iba a dar una vuelta a fuera de la casa para poder intentar volver al mundo celestial e informar de la situación. En cuanto a la ropa, no se le daba muy bien combinar, así que se puso la que ella le preparó.

Al rato salió y fue a buscarla al salón tras echarse el pelo para atrás con una poca gomina que encontró, la cual le pareció una sustancia algo curiosa al estar tan viscosa y pegajosa. Nada más verlo, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia él.

-Anda, mira qué guapo estás.- dijo mientras le sonreía y le colocaba mejor la ropa.

-Gracias...- dijo sonrojado mientras ella le estiraba la camiseta.

-Pero no me gustas así.- dijo mientras le despeinaba echándole sus mechones de pelo, colocados hacia atrás y ninguno sin resaltar, en su frente de nuevo. Siempre que se despeinaba, se ponía de mal humor, pues pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que el pelo se le quedaba bien.

-No me hagas eso.- se apartó molesto y serio echándoselo para atrás, lo que le llamó la atención a Feliciana y se quedó asombrada de su reacción.

-Lo siento.- dijo avergonzada sin acercarse a él. –Pero como ayer te vi con el pelo sobre la frente y luego saliste repeinado, me gustaste más con el pelo alborotado y…-

-Pero es mi pelo, ¿no? Al igual que como dijiste con la ropa, me lo debo dejar como me gusta a mí, ¿no?- le sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta de que se arrepentía de verdad.

-Bueno, no era mi intención, sólo creí que así quedarías mejor.- se giró de espaldas hacia él y siguió doblando la ropa aún con remordimientos.

-Hey, no pasa nada.- le dijo Ludwig cogiéndola del brazo. –Si no lo has hecho con mala intención, no tengo por qué enfadarme.-

-¿No te enfadas?- se giró hacia él sonriendo dulcemente y aliviada.

-Por supuesto que no. Además, eres mi amiga.-

-¿Amiga?- repitió avergonzada, pues nunca nadie le había considerado del todo su amiga.

-Sí, ¿se dice amiga, no?- dijo Ludwig extrañado cuando ella lo dijo en un tono como de duda, y creyó que a lo mejor no usó la palabra correcta, como le pasó con "sueño".

-Sí.- le sonrió. –Es que es la primera vez que me dicen algo así.- se acercó a él.

-Bueno, también es mi primera vez teniendo una amiga.-

-No me lo creo, seguro que tendrías amigos y amigas antes de perder la memoria.- le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

-Quiero decir, que es como si fuera mi primera vez.- rió nervioso mientras recordaba que simulaba tener amnesia.

-Pues espero que seamos amigos por mucho tiempo.- se pegó a él sonriendo.

Ludwig se sonrojó pero no se apartó y se quedó mirándola atónito. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas y parecía muy sedoso y suave, mientras que su rizo le llamaba bastante la atención. Su cara tenía la forma perfecta dentro de la anatomía femenina y específicamente, sus ojos marrones lo hipnotizaban cuando los clavaba en los suyos. Su nariz era pequeña y algo respingona, mientras que sus labios eran finos y algo pequeños. Físicamente le gustaba, pero no quería aceptarlo. Psicológicamente también le gustaba, pues era muy amable y agradable con él, aunque a veces le gustaba preguntar de más y lo dejaba sin respuesta.

Tras acabar de comer al mediodía y recoger la cocina entre los dos, Feliciana se tomó sus pastillas para prevenir los ataques que le podían venir en cualquier momento. Se despidió de Ludwig sonriente tras decirle que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pues ya era como uno más de la casa, y fue a echarse una siesta, como hacía cada tarde. Fue cuando él se quedó abajo en el salón y aprovechó para salir de la casa sin hacer ruido con la idea de volver al mundo divino.

A decir verdad, él se quería quedar, pues no le importaba vivir como un humano, al contrario, le parecía interesante, pero su conciencia le molestaba diciéndole que volviera a su mundo para informar a su abuelo. Salió y se sentó en un banco de piedra que había pegado en la fachada de la casa y rodeado de hermosas flores y plantas. Miró al cielo pensando cómo podía volver y sin saber qué hacer, empezó a rezarle a su abuelo para ver qué podría ocurrir. Seguidamente, notó cómo le entraba cansancio como por la noche, cayendo así al resto del banco y cerrando los ojos inconscientemente aún con las manos juntas.

Se despertó y se encontraba ahí arriba, justo desde donde miraba hace un momento sentado en el banco. Su traje, alas y halos volvían a estar con él, como siempre pasaba cuando volvía. Estaba en la desértica pradera donde se encontraba el Hoyo Pangeónico, que estaba verde y con flores, pero sin nadie por sus alrededores, como de costumbre, hasta que apareció el Gran Ángel.

-¿Abuelo? ¿He vuelto gracias a ti?- preguntó asombrado al verlo en el exterior del edificio de la Orden, pues rara vez lo dejaba.

-Claro que sí. Oí tus rezos y supuse que querías volver.- le sonrió acercándose. -¿Ya has acabado? ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a esa joven? Si es así, ya no es necesario que vuelvas ahí.-

-Pues, la verdad es que…- se quedó pensando una buena respuesta, pues no quería dejar el mundo humano dado a lo interesante que la parecía vivir como un mortal y al fin y al cabo, tenía a su amiga Feliciana, aunque no quería aceptar sus sentimientos de amistad hacia ella. –No, abuelo, lo siento, pero no. No me ha dicho nada aún, me estoy ganando su confianza.-

-Bien, así me gusta.- le sonrió. –Tu hermano insistió en que te tuviera vigilado desde el mundo humano, pero yo me negué. Dice que puede que cometas algún error, pero con lo responsable y cuidadoso que eres, lo dudo.-

Él rió sintiéndose culpable por la confianza de su abuelo y cómo él le correspondía, siendo amigo de una humana. –Gracias. ¿Qué tal está Gilbert?-

-Bueno, ahora lleva unos días de descanso y no sale de su cuarto. Además, yo me encargo de que no baje a molestarte.-

-Muchas gracias por todo, abuelo.- le sonrió.

-No hay de qué.- le sonrió también. -¿Para qué querías volver a aquí, Louis?-

-Ah, bueno… sólo quería ver qué tal os iba.- rió nervioso.

-¿Qué tal te va a ti? Te noto preocupado. ¿No te acostumbras? Ah, escuché que casi mueres en el mundo humano y volviste aquí.-

-No, si estoy muy bien abajo, hay muchas cosas interesantes.- le sonrió para no preocuparle. –Sólo es que me herí y casi muero como humano, pero pude volver y seguir con mi trabajo. Hay cosas muy interesantes ahí abajo y muy bonitas.- mientras le explicaba emocionado todo lo que le gustaba del mundo humano sin hablar de Feliciana, su abuelo lo miraba bastante serio, con su sonrisa borrada y la cara que le ponía siempre cuando no era su abuelo, si no su superior. -¿Hay algún problema?- se calló algo avergonzado por hablar tanto.

-Sí.- dijo serio. –Louis, te dije que no te encariñaras del mundo humano y tuvieras cuidado. Eres un ángel de la muerte y debes vivir en el mundo divino, como todos los entes espirituales.-

-Lo sé, abuelo, no he dicho lo contario.- dijo serio y disculpándose.

-¿Has conocido a alguien en el mundo humano?- dijo más serio que antes y clavándole su fría mirada en los ojos. Su abuelo era un hombre muy afable con su familia y nietos, pero cuando se ponía serio, lo hacía de más y sin remordimientos.

-No, abuelo.- respondió respetuosamente.

-Me fiaré de tu palabra, pero sólo ten más cuidado o recurriré a no quitarte el ojo de encima, como me dijo tu hermano que hiciera.-

-Gracias, santidad.- le hizo una reverencia, pues poniéndose así de serio creía que era mejor tratarlo como a su superior. –Si me disculpa, he de volver a mi misión.- se levantó.

-Por supuesto.- se apartó de él. –Buena suerte.-

Se giró de espaldas a él sin decir nada y desplegó las alas dispuesto a caer de nuevo para llegar al mundo humano, pero antes de caer, notó como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. –Si quieres volver, sólo reza por ti mismo para aparecer en el lugar donde estabas.- se giró y se encontró con su abuelo y su frío semblante.

-De acuerdo.- se apartó y se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras juntaba las manos de nuevo y rezaba por sí mismo con los ojos cerrados. Mientras, su abuelo no le apartaba la mirada, hasta que un haz de luz vino y lo envolvió haciéndolo desaparecer. El Gran Ángel se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente al sitio donde estaba su nieto. Suspiró y dejó el lugar volviendo al edificio de la orden.

Ludwig volvió de nuevo al mundo humano. Abrió los ojos y se encontraba echado en el banco, como estaba hace un rato. Se incorporó sentándose sobre el asiento de piedra y pensó en la charla que le dio su abuelo, la cual le entristecía y molestaba por una parte. Nada más llegar, Feliciana salió de la casa algo alterada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Feliciana?- le preguntó Ludwig confundido por su actitud.

-Creía que te habías ido.- se sentó a su lado suspirando más calmada.

-¿Sin despedirme de ti? Te estoy muy agradecido por todo, y eso es lo menos que puedo hacer, mujer. Además, ¿a dónde voy yo?-

Le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó más a él. –Ya, pero a lo mejor cuando vuelva tu memoria quieres irte de aquí…- se quedo cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida.

-Aunque los recupere, me despediré de ti, mujer.- le sonrió levemente.

-Me gustaría saber cómo eras antes de tu amnesia.- le sonrió. –A qué te dedicabas, qué era lo que hacías con tu vida, dónde vivías, si tenías mujer e hijos… n-no es por ser cotilla, sólo me interesaría saberlo.- se sonrojó riendo avergonzada.

-No tengo tales recuerdos ni me suena de nada tener una familia. ¿Tienes novio?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Yo?- se sonrojó Feliciana, esa pregunta le pilló desprevenida. –Bueno… no, no tengo…-

-Supongo que tuviste, ¿no?-

-Tampoco…- se sonrojó más aún. –Nunca he llamado mucho la atención y además, con esta enfermedad ninguno me quería.- le sonrió.

-Pero eso no es una escusa.- dijo serio y estirando la espalda mientras se colocaba en su sitio. –Si alguien te quiere de verdad, no le importa tu enfermedad.- Ludwig se sonrojó tras decir esto, ya ni si quiera hablaba como él era, hablaba como un… como un humano.

-Entonces nadie me quería a excepción de mis padres.- le sonrió de nuevo. –En cambio, mi hermana Lovina tenía mucho éxito, pero espantaba a todos con su mal genio.- rió mientras se acordaba melancólica de ella.

-¿Y dónde están tus padres y hermana ahora?-

-Mis padres murieron hace tres años, y mi hermana está en España con su novio.- le sonrió.

-Siento lo de tus padres.- le dio el pésame serio. -¿Estás sola entonces?-

-Sí.- le sonrió dulcemente.

-Es algo triste...- dijo mientras pensaba en cómo lo pasaría él si lo separaban de su abuelo y hermano, y se lo quitó de nuevo de la cabeza, pues al fin y al cabo, estaba enfadado con él y no quería ni acordarse de cómo lo trató antes irse.

-Bueno, pero tengo un trabajo y una casa, así que no me quejo.- le sonrió.

-¿En qué trabajas?-

-En una floristería. Hago ramos muy cucos, luego puedo traer uno para que lo veas y regalártelo.- le sonrió.

-No hace falta, mujer.- sonrió levemente mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.

Los dos se quedaron sentados en el banco mirando las olas y cómo el Sol se ocultaba para dejarle su turno a la Luna acompañada de las estrellas. Fue cuando la joven Feliciana, que se encaprichó de su inquilino y cada vez lo hacía más, se acercó un poco más a él, que estaba mirando la puesta de Sol, sorprendido de tanta hermosura acompañada del suave oleaje. Feliciana se acercó tanto hasta que su brazo chocó con el del joven, haciendo que se ruborizara y la mirara, pero al no ver más espacio para apartarse, tuvo que quedarse ahí pegado a ella mientras los dos admiraban el bello paisaje en silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron un par de semanas desde que Ludwig habló por última vez con su abuelo y siempre estaba dándole vueltas a lo que le dijo de no encariñarse con el mundo humano. Él lo comprendía y entendía, pero estaba enfadado. ¿Acaso no podía quedarse en el mundo humano? Porque con los miles de ángeles que hay, uno podría sustituirlo mientras él estaba viviendo en el mundo humano y quién sabe, puede que un ángel viviendo en el mundo humano como una persona más produjera un gran acercamiento entre los dos mundos, dado que se podría quedar ahí estudiando el comportamiento humano, costumbre y demás características de aquellos seres mortales, pero también aprender sobre el planeta Tierra en general, sobre cada país y no sólo eso, también lo que se encuentra fuera de él. Varias veces pensó en proponerle el proyecto a su abuelo y que él luego se lo propusiera a los que están por encima de él, pero seguro que se negaría, pues sólo estaba dispuesto a seguir las normas establecidas y no alterarlas.

En cuanto a su vida humana, no era muy interesante para un mero humano, pero para él sí: Pasaba las mañanas desde los martes hasta los sábados sólo, pues Feliciana se tenía que encargar de atender en la floristería en la que trabajaba, por lo que aprovechaba curioso para explorar la casa como si de un niño pequeño se tratase y con cuidado de no descolocar nada. Había veces que salía afuera al jardín y se encargaba de cuidar las plantas justo como Feliciana le enseñó. Encargarse del jardín era lo que más le gustaba hacer de toda la casa. Le encantaba regar las pequeñas flores de colores y las verdes y hermosas plantas que poblaban esa pequeña parcela, pringarse las manos mientras les echaba abono y agua, y cortar las hojas mustias con sumo cuidado, pero hacerlo sólo le resultaba algo aburrido. Cuidar del jardín, limpiar, ver la tele, cocinar y demás acciones cotidianas las disfrutaba mejor en compañía con quien había proclamado su mejor amiga, Feliciana.

Feliciana era para él como una figura materna, una figura materna de la que siempre careció. Siempre estaba pendiente de él y sonriéndole, diciéndole lo que debería hacer y lo que no, e incluso le regañaba a veces, pero la cara de lástima que le ponía el rubio cuando se arrepentía le podía, y siempre le daba fin a la regañina con un "¿Pero qué se le va a hacer con sólo charla? La próxima ten más cuidado" mientras le sonreía. Cuando oía esto, se aliviaba y le devolvía la sonrisa también mientras se disculpaba. En cuanto a Feliciana, si le cogió cariño los primeros días, ahora le tenía bastante y más con lo adorable que le resultaba, sobre todo cuando lo trataba como si fuera un niño. Pero ella sentía algo más que eso, lo veía como algo más que un niño grande, más que un amigo. Ella empezaba a amarlo, empezaba a verlo como a su amante o eso esperaba también de su parte, pues ella no notaba lo mismo en Ludwig, sólo notaba inocencia en él suponiendo que se debía a su amnesia.

Era un sábado a mediodía y Feliciana acabó su turno y volvió a casa para relajarse tras la jornada semanal. Fue directa a encontrarse con Ludwig, que ya era como un habitante más de la casa.

Estaba frente a la televisión sentado en el sofá y se había quedado dormido con ella encendida. Se acercó a él y le quitó el mando de entre sus manos sin lograr despertarlo y apagó el televisor. Se sentó junto a él y miró tranquila su rostro sereno. Siempre que estaba despierto, tenía el ceño fruncido y una pequeña arruga entre las cejas, haciéndole un rostro serio y frío, pero la verdad es que era un hombre bastante a agradable y demasiado inocente para sus apariencias. Pero ahora estaba dormido y ese ceño y arruga ya no estaban sobre su cara, haciéndola menos fría pero no por eso más o menos atractiva.

La joven no pudo contenerse y le acarició los labios suavemente con la yema de los dedos, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera y lamiera sus labios, pero ella siguió con su plan y le besó en la mejilla dulcemente con sus carrillos rojos como un tomate. En todo este tiempo, se dio cuenta de que deseaba que su relación con él aumentara a ser algo más que amigos. Le parecía atractivo físicamente; esos ojos azules que se te clavaban y te atravesaban, ese pelo dorado siempre recogido para atrás, esa piel pálida y cómo no, ese cuerpo bien trabajado. Pero ella veía más allá de todo esto. Amaba su forma de ser, su inocencia e ingenuidad propia de un niño, su amabilidad, su deseo de querer ayudarla siempre que fuera posible. Creía haber conocido finalmente a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, pero no se atrevía a confesarlo.

El joven dio una pequeña encogida y se despertó, encontrándose a Feliciana pensativa a su lado y algo sonrojada. Ludwig se frotó los ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo. -¿Qué tal el día?- dijo con su típico tono de voz.

-Muy bien, por fin ha sido el último día hasta el martes.- le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo miraba aún algo roja.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la frente de la muchacha, como veía que hacía ella cuando estaba sonrojada a causa de la fiebre.

-No.- le sonrió ruborizándose más.

-Pero estás roja, ¿tienes fiebre?-

-No, Ludwig, no es eso.- le sonrió dulcemente. –No es nada.-

-Bueno…- apartó la mano aún no muy satisfecho, pero Feliciana la volvió a agarrar y provocó que el muchacho se sonrojara.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- dijo ruborizada un poco más sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

-Ah... esto…- se puso nervioso, pero no apartó su mano ni ella la soltó. –Bien, me he encargado del jardín, que estaba lleno de hojas mustias de las plantas y demás.-

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, Ludwig.- se llevó algo nerviosa su mano a los labios y la besó dulcemente.

Ludwig la miró extrañado sin entender su conducta y notando cómo temblaba, así que apartó la mano. -¿Estás bien de verdad?- se acarició el dorso de la mano, justo donde ella la besó.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó sonrojada y se apartó. –No sé… no sé lo que me pasa…- se tapó la cara con ambas manos avergonzada.

-No pasa nada, mujer.- Ludwig se acercó más a ella sin darle mucha importancia, pues no le había hecho nada malo para que tuviera que perdonarla. –Entonces, ¿te pasa algo?-

Feliciana le miró aún avergonzada y, a pesar de su nudo en la garganta, decidió hablar con él de una vez por todas. –Ludwig, ¿qué... qué soy para ti?- dijo agachando la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

-Para mí... pues... eres una amiga a la que valoro mucho.- se ruborizó de nuevo.

-¿Sólo una amiga?- se negaba a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo un poco si quiera.

-¿Deberías ser algo más?- preguntó sin saber muy bien de qué iba.

-Dime, alguna vez… ¿has amado a alguien?- no se ruborizó más porque no podía.

-Pues… que yo recuerde no.- se ruborizó más.

-Claro, soy una tonta.- rió nerviosa. -¿Y ahora, durante tu amnesia, amas a alguien?-

-Feliciana, ¿qué te ocurre? Acaso… ¿acaso amas a alguien?- le preguntó ruborizado acercándose más a ella algo preocupado. –Puedes decírmelo, estoy dispuesto a escucharte.-

-Ludwig, yo…- empezó a llorar de los nervios. –Yo no puedo decírtelo.- se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Feliciana, no me gusta verte así.- se cambió de sitio sentándose frente a ella. –A mi me gustas más cuando sonríes, cuando me perdonas tras regañarme por hacer algo que no debía o mal hecho, cuando hablamos sobre las cosas divertidas que nos han ocurrido.- la abrazó contra su pecho y ella se puso más nerviosa aún. –Me amas a mí, ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí!- se atrevió a decir alzando su voz quebrada aún con un nudo en la garganta y llorando más aún. –T-te quiero, Ludwig…- se abrazó más a él acercándose más a su pecho y posando sus lágrimas sobre él. –Te amo, Ludwig, pero por favor, no me odies por esto…- cerró los ojos mientras se le inundaban completamente.

-¿Por qué he de odiarte? ¿Acaso debo hacerlo?- se apartó y le alzó el rostro de la barbilla a pesar de que ella se negaba en que la viera así. –Ningún humano es responsable de sus sentimientos, ¿verdad? Simplemente brotan y ya.- recordó esas palabras de cuando se las dijo su abuelo estudiando la psicología humana, pero sabía muy bien lo que significaban.

-Seguro que tú no sientes lo mismo, por eso.- dijo avergonzada mientras se le quebraba la voz por cada sollozo.

Él se quedó callado pensativo. Nunca había experimentado el sentimiento de amar a alguien, pero lo que sabía es que apreciaba muchísimo a Feliciana, más de lo que él creía y aparte, el beso que le dio en su mano le agradó bastante, e incluso quiso algo más de él. –Feliciana, yo…- se puso nervioso también. –Yo... quiero que me sigas besando y que estés a mi lado siempre… creo... que también me gustas.- se atrevió a decir finalmente. La humanidad empezaba a brotar de su interior. –Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.- la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

La joven se quedó paralizada ante estas palabras y se ruborizó y emocionó más aún, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ludwig mientras sus lágrimas se chocaban con él. –Pero, Ludwig, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?- le miró a los ojos alzando la cabeza hacia su hermoso rostro. –Quizá sólo me ves como una amiga o hermana, pero yo…- volvió a refugiarse en su pecho.

-No.- le acariciaba el casco suavemente. –Yo también te quiero, Feliciana, pero no como tú dices.- la cogió de las mejillas y le alzó el rostro, clavando sus cristalinos ojos en los suyos de color miel. -Quiero... quiero que me beses, y yo besarte a ti...- se sonrojó y la soltó avergonzado sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

-¿De veras?- dijo Feliciana incorporándose y apartándose las lágrimas.

-Sí.- no se lo pensó dos veces, ya aceptaba su enamoramiento con la mortal humana.

-Pues... si quieres podemos besarnos...- dijo sonrojada. –Será mi primer beso...- dijo en voz baja algo nerviosa.

-Y el mío.- la acompañó Ludwig tras oír su comentario. –Estoy seguro de que mi primer beso también.- la cogió de las mejillas con cuidado mientras las acariciaba con los pulgares y miraba el rostro sonrojado de Feliciana, que le miraba ruborizada y algo nerviosa a sus ojos y de vez en cuando, a sus labios.

No se lo pensó más y por fin sació su deseo. Se acercó más a ella y le dio un leve beso en los labios mientras Feliciana le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos. El joven volvió a retomar la acción pero esta vez, Feliciana abrió la boca levemente invitándolo a entrar. Gustoso, aceptó la invitación y metió su lengua lentamente buscando la de la joven. Ella la movió aún nerviosa buscando la lengua de su amado y cuando la halló, le tocó la punta ruborizándose aún más. Los dos estaban rojos como dos tomates, pero Feliciana no se iba a detener después de todo lo que le había costado declararse, así que se armó de valor y cerrando los ojos, jugó con la lengua de Ludwig, que se puso más nervioso pero también la movió con la de Feliciana.

Tras el intenso beso, los dos se apartaron y tomaron aire mientras se miraban ruborizados y riendo nerviosos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que la muchacha rompió el hielo.-¿Qué tal?- le sonrió dulcemente volviendo a acercarse a él menos ruborizada que antes, pero aún estándolo.

-Bien.- respondió ruborizado. -Entonces, ¿somos novios?- dijo sin ningún rodeo y directamente.

-B-Bueno.- tartamudeó la joven avergonzada. –Supongo que sí, pero si no quieres…-

-Entonces no hay problema por mi parte.- sonrió levemente ruborizado. –C-como ya he dicho, te quiero… y… me gustaría ser tu novio…- no se ruborizó más porque no podía.

-Y a mi tu novia.- estaba menos ruborizada. –Así que lo somos, ¿no?-

-Sí.- le acarició el pelo con una sonrisa mientras sus colores de las mejillas se disipaban lentamente.

* * *

_**Siento la tardanza, pero ya saben cómo es la vida de una estudiante de 4º curso de E.S.O., y más cuando se van a acercando los exámenes. Espero que en este puente del Día de los Difuntos pueda subir dos capítulos (como mínimo). Hasta entonces, ruego seáis pacientes. Gracias por leer y espero que el capítulo haya agradado.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Importante: Sólo quiero decir que este capítulo contiene hentai detallado, por así decirlo. Si no es plato de su gusto, salgan de aquí. A los que no les importe esto, espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Tras haberse declarado su amor mutuamente, Feliciana y Ludwig estaban mucho más unidos, sobre todo ella, que no se despegaba para nada de él y siempre que lo pillaba desprevenido le besaba y abrazaba, haciendo que se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Él también la amaba, la amaba mucho, muchísimo, pero era más vergonzoso y le costaba más expresarse, aparte de que mantener una relación con una humana estaba prohibido para él, pero no quería ocultar sus sentimientos. Feliciana en ese momento era la persona, ser vivo, ente o lo que fuera más importante para él y el ser más agradable y amable que haya conocido nunca. Su amor era puro y muy fuerte en general, y ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, pero Ludwig por desgracia sabía que no iba a ser posible.

-Luddy, Luddy~- Feliciana se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la tele embobado. -¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo~?- le sonrió.

-¿Eh?- salió del trance. –Claro.- le sonrió levemente.

-Yay~- se sentó en su regazo y le besó en la mejilla, haciendo que se ruborizara. –Te espero afuera.- le cogió de las mejillas y le besó en los labios cerrando los ojos.

-C-Claro.- se puso algo nervioso y la besó también.

La joven se apartó de él sonriendo y fue a esperarlo en el porche tras coger un paraguas, pues el cielo amenazaba con llover o chispear. Ludwig salió al cabo de un rato abrochándose el cinturón de la cazadora. Feliciana se acercó a él y, sonriendo, le colocó la cazadora.

-No has cambiado.- le sonrió mientras le colocaba las mangas. –Al principio de conocernos recuerdo que también te tenía que colocar yo la ropa.- le besó en los labios.

-Ya, aún me acuerdo…- volvió a ruborizarse, como siempre hacía cuando Feliciana le recordaba algo vergonzoso o le besaba, pero no por eso se sentía incómodo.

Los dos caminaron hasta la ciudad, que estaba a unos diez minutos caminando desde la casa de la joven. Pasaron por un pequeño camino de tierra rodeado de hierba y maleza, que conectaba el cabo donde se encontraba la casa con la carretera, que desembocaba justo cuando la arena de la playa comenzaba. El cielo estaba encapotado y nublado como casi siempre, pero pudieron llegar a la ciudad sin ningún problema, como que empezara a llover.

-Mira, Luddy~- agarrada fuertemente a su hombro, Feliciana le mostró a su novio un par de puestos donde vendían frutos secos de cualquier variedad.

-¿Un mercado?- dijo mientras miraba los puestos que ella le señalaba.

-Sí~, venden frutos secos como castañas, nueces y almendras, ¿vamos?-

-Sólo te digo que yo no quiero que me compres nada, aún no te he pagado los gastos que has invertido en mí.- dijo serio y pensativo.

-Sí, me los has pagado. Has llenado mi vida de felicidad, y eso es más que suficiente.- se abrazó fuertemente a su brazo. –Y estoy empezando a pensar que gracias a ti mi enfermedad se está calmando. ¿No ves que apenas me dan ataques?- le sonrió. –Ah, y también limpias la casa, eso también me sirve como pago, y encima haciéndolo mejor que yo.- rió.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices…- se ruborizó mientras le sonreía. –Pues nada, vamos a acercarnos a ver si ves algo que te guste.- le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

-Claro, si quieres algo dímelo, ¿eh?- le sonrió mientras se acercaba a los puestos con él.

Los dos se recorrieron toda la calle a lo largo, mirando cada puesto meticulosamente y unidos por el brazo de Ludwig, que miraba todo curioso mientras Feliciana se fijaba en los precios y en lo que era cada cosa.

-¿Has visto algo que te guste?- le sonrió.

-¿Yo? Bueno... todo me llama la atención, la verdad.- dijo pensativo.

-¿Compramos caramelos de café? Creo recordar que el café te gustaba y si es un caramelo, también te gustará.- le sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro, compra lo que quieras.- le sonrió de nuevo mientras se dirigía con ella a comprarlos.

Volvieron a recorrerse cada puesto y Ludwig ya empezaba a cansarse de caminar mientras que el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más, pero aún no era de noche. Tras un buen rato, los dos acabaron con varias bolsas de frutos secos mientras salían del pueblo para volver a casa. Empezó a chispear y Feliciana le dio el paraguas a Ludwig que, al ser más alto, lo llevaría más alto y firmemente para proteger a los dos.

-Luddy, abre la boca~- le sonrió y le puso cerca de los labios un caramelo de café mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Él se ruborizó y lo lamió para probar su sabor. –¿Te gusta?-

-Sí.- le sonrió y lo tomó lamiéndole los dedos sin querer y haciendo que los dos se ruborizaran. –Lo siento…-

-No es nada, no es nada.- se agarró a su brazo fuertemente y siguió caminando con él hasta casa.

Cuando llegaron, llovía mucho más fuerte y el oleaje empezaba a embravecerse amenazando con una tormenta, pues incluso ya habían caído varios rayos y se oyeron un par de truenos. Siempre que había tormenta, Feliciana se ponía muy nerviosa y le entraba el pánico, pero con alguien a su lado o, mejor dicho, con Ludwig a su lado, no tenía tanto miedo. Los dos fueron directos a la cocina a guardar todo lo que compraron.

-Feliciana, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ludwig viéndola algo pálida.

-Las… las pastillas…- dijo mientras las buscaba con la mano derecha sobre su corazón y temblando. –A-arriba, en mi... cuarto…-

-S-sí.- empezó a ponerse nervioso y la ayudó a sentarse en una silla. –Ahora vuelvo, aguanta.- se fue corriendo a arriba.

Feliciana asintió y se quedó sentada pensativa, apoyando el codo en la mesa y con la mano del brazo del mismo codo sobre su frente, mientras empezaba a llorar. No le gustaba que Ludwig también sufriera debido a esa maldita enfermedad, pero eso significaba que la quería también. Ahora tenía a alguien a quien amaba, pero ¿Y si algún día muriera y lo dejara sólo por esa endemoniada enfermedad? No quería pensarlo, pues la felicidad que tanto le costó alcanzar desaparecería y dejaría al hombre que más amaba sólo.

Ludwig bajó en menos de dos minutos y le cogió de la otra mano, abriéndosela y dejando las pastillas en ella. –Tómatelas, ahora te doy el agua.- se apartó y rápidamente fue a por el agua.

Feliciana asintió aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se las tomó todas de una vez. Después bebió el agua que Ludwig le trajo y él se sentó frente a ella a su lado. -¿Mejor?-

-Sí.- le respondió Feliciana sonriendo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Suspiró. –Menos mal.-se levantó de nuevo más aliviado.

-Muchas gracias Ludwig.- cerró los ojos. –Gracias por todo.- notó como mientras hablaba se elevaba y abrió los ojos, encontrándose sobre los brazos del rubio, que le miraba directo a los ojos.

-Ahora hay que descansar.- salió de la cocina para llevarla a la habitación.

-Siento preocuparte tanto.- se abrazó a él fuertemente mientras las lágrimas le volvían a brotar.

-No es nada, mujer.- le sonrió levemente y llegaron a su cuarto. –Eres mi novia… así que está bien que lo haga.- dijo ruborizado mientras la depositaba con cuidado entre las sábanas, que ya había abierto previamente.

-Lo sé…- se quedó pensativa mientras él le tapaba. -¿Has pensado alguna vez lo que harías si yo muriera?- le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa?- se sobresaltó un poco. –No, porque sé que no lo harás.-

-Pero sólo suponlo…- le miró entristecida.

-Si eso pasara...- se echó a su lado. –Me odiaría a mi mismo por no haberte cuidado mejor.-

-Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien.- le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ludwig le limpió las lágrimas mientras le miraba a los ojos. –Por eso llorabas, ¿eh?-

-No quiero abandonarte.- se abrazó a él fuertemente. –Y menos por esta maldita enfermedad.-

Ludwig recapacitó y pensó en que él también podría abandonarla por orden de su abuelo y hermano. -¿Y si yo fuera el que desapareciera?- la abrazó pensativo contra su pecho y con la mirada perdida.

-Si murieras, me suicidaría para ir contigo al cielo.- hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso. Dijiste que tenías una hermana en España, ¿no? Se pondría muy triste si oyera que te has suicidado por amor.- la besó en la cabeza.

-Seguro que le da igual, ya no viene a verme y apenas me llama…- suspiró.

-¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera. Quizá está ocupada con el trabajo o... quizá tiene niños.- le sonrió.

-Cierto, los niños.- sonrió levemente. –Me dijo que estaba embarazada.-

-¿Ves? A lo mejor con tanto lío de médico no encuentra un hueco libre.- le sonrió y le besó la frente.

-Luddy… ¿te gustaría ser padre?- preguntó ruborizada.

-B-bueno… pues… no me veo con hijos...- rió nervioso.

-Ni yo.- le sonrió. –Pero aún así, ¿te gustaría?- le sonrió.

-Bueno, puede ser interesante.- dijo pensativo.

Feliciana se quedó pensativa y de repente, es puso encima de su novio ruborizada y lo ruborizó a él también. –Ludwig… quieres… ¿Quieres hacerlo?- le preguntó con un fino hilo de voz avergonzada y nerviosa.

-¿Hacer el que?- preguntó ruborizado.

-Ya sabes… hacerlo…- se sentó con cuidado en su abdomen. –Tener… relaciones…-

-¿Quieres tener hijos ya?- dijo sin entender muy bien la situación.

-¿Qué?- la joven volvió a ruborizarse. –Claro que no, Luddy.- rió. –A veces piensas y dices unas cosas…- sonrió.

-Pero si lo hacemos pasará… además, yo nunca…- giró la cabeza aún ruborizado y algo nervioso. Sentía cómo algo entre sus piernas empezaba a crecer, sobre todo cuando miraba a Feliciana sobre él. ¿Sería otra característica del cuerpo humano? ¿Sería algo bueno o malo? No lo sabía, sólo le avergonzaba y no iba a preguntárselo a Feliciana bajo ningún concepto.

-Hay métodos para eso, bobo.- le besó en los labios y sintió el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. –Y también es mi primera vez…- le sonrió ruborizada. –Aunque en tu caso puede que lo hayas hecho antes, pero no lo recuerdes.-

-No me suena nada de esto, la verdad…- dijo inmóvil sin atreverse a moverse tan si quiera un poco.

-¿Te gustaría probarlo aunque fuera un poco?- le preguntó mirándole a los ojos. Los dos estaban completamente ruborizados, pero él no se atrevía a mirarla directamente.

-Bueno, pero… me duele ahí abajo…- dijo ruborizado apartando su mirada de ella, ni tan si quiera capaz de mirar cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupada. -¿Mucho?-

-No… es como una molestia…-

-¿Quieres que te deje intimidad o algo?- se apartó de él algo asustada.

-Bueno…- seguía aún ruborizado.

Feliciana lo miraba algo curiosa y sus ojos llegaron hasta su paquete, descubriendo la causa del "problema". Se ruborizó y con algo de vergüenza, trató de explicarle.

-Ludwig, eso no es que estés mal…- se acercó a él de nuevo ruborizada.

-Pero me molesta...- dijo mirándose aún ruborizado y con preocupación.

-Eso es que estás excitado, ¿sabes?- le sonrió tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- no comprendía aún la situación del todo.

-Pues… que necesitas tener sexo para que eso se vaya…- se ruborizó de nuevo, pero no borró su sonrisa.

Se sonrojó más. –Pero… yo no quiero…- se giró para que no le mirara.

Feliciana se decepcionó un poco, pero por otra parte entendió que tuviera algo de miedo. –Ludwig, eso es normal, no hay de qué avergonzarse.- se acercó a él hablándole con un tono tranquilo. –Si quieres puedo ayudarte, te sentirás mejor.- le besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

Ludwig estaba con las piernas cruzadas y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. -¿De verdad?-

-Claro, a mi no me importa.- le sonrió dulcemente. –Además, yo también me siento… rara.- rió ruborizada.

-Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré.- le sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Eres un amor, Luddy.- le besó en los labios. –Ahora échate en la cama, ¿quieres?-

-Claro.- sonrió algo ruborizado y nervioso. Le hizo caso y se echó en el centro de la cama.

-Muy bien.- le dijo Feliciana con tono dulce. –Ahora me pondré encima de ti, ¿vale? No te pongas nervioso.- le sonrió y se echó sobre él, rodeándole la cadera con las piernas y el cuello con sus brazos mientras le besaba en la boca sin meter su lengua aún.

-Feliciana, eso no se me va…- dijo aún preocupado.

-Estamos empezando.- le sonrió mientras se abría la camisa y se quitaba el sujetador, mostrándole sus pechos desnudos. –Tócalos.- le sonrió.

-Claro.- dijo ruborizado. Extendió su mano hasta a ella y empezó a toquetearle cuidadosamente los pechos mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares ambos pezones. -¿Te gusta?- le preguntó curioso.

-Sí.- le sonrió ruborizada con los ojos cerrados. –Puedes seguir tanto como quieras.- le besó con lengua esta vez. Le hizo caso y siguió acariciándole los pechos, pellizcando de vez en cuando y cuidadosamente los pezones, produciendo que de su boca salieran unos pequeños gemidos de placer que lo excitaban cada vez más.

Tras un rato vio que no hacía nada más y le cogió de las manos y se las apartó. –Bueno, ahora te ayudaré yo a ti.- le sonrió dulcemente mientras le tocaba el paquete.

-De acuerdo.- asintió estremecido.

Le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y se quedó sorprendida con el gran tamaño que tenía su miembro. Tras mirarlo y ruborizarse de nuevo, Feliciana empezó a toquetearle la punta, haciendo que Ludwig fuese el que empezara a gemir ahora con los ojos cerrados y ruborizado. La joven bajó hasta la base y empezó a frotarle de arriba abajo suavemente para ir cada vez más deprisa.

-A-ah... Feliciana...- clavaba los dedos y las uñas en el colchón.

-Espera, te haré sentir mejor.- le dijo con un tono relajante y le besó en los labios de nuevo.

Se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y, con extremo cuidado, se penetró con el miembro del rubio, haciendo que los dos soltaran un gemido en alto.

-Lo siento.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Feliciana rió. –No te preocupes, no me duele.- dijo estremecida y ruborizada. –V-verás cómo te sentirás mejor…- bajaba lentamente metiéndola toda con cuidado en su interior y sintiendo una sensación de placer indescriptible.

-F-Feliciana...- se incorporó abriendo los ojos y fue hasta a ella ruborizado. -¿Te gusta?- le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Sí.- le abrazó mientras movía las caderas. –Me gusta mucho.- le besó en el cuello.

Ludwig la besó en la boca metiendo su lengua, pues parecía que ya se había soltado la melena un poco. La cogió de las caderas y, mientras él también las movía, empezó a movérselas de arriba abajo, haciendo que los dos gimieran más sintiendo más placer aún.

-L-Luddy...- farfulló ella. –Te quiero, Luddy.- se abrazó a él fuertemente mientras gemía y movía las caderas más rápido por sí misma.

-Y yo…- dijo jadeante mientras la embestía cada vez más rápidamente pero con cuidado.

Por su parte, ella le pellizcaba los pezones con cuidado hasta que finalmente él eyaculó en su interior y ella llegó al éxtasis. El rubio paró exhausto en seco por un rato, pero pensó que Feliciana quería seguir así que siguió.

-L-Ludwig… no tienes por qué seguir…- le sonrió mientras empezaba a gemir de nuevo.

-L-Lo siento.- dijo ruborizado. Feliciana se desenganchó y se levantó algo desorientada y tambaleante. -¿A dónde vas? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó tras subirse los pantalones de nuevo.

-Sí.- respondió la joven resoplando y sonriéndole. –Sólo voy a lavarme.- cogió un camisón y ropa interior limpia.

-¿De verdad estás bien?- se preocupó cuando vio chorretones de sangre por sus muslos.

-Sí, no te preocupes por la sangre, es normal en la primera vez.- le sonrió. –Ahora vuelvo~- salió y cerró la puerta.

Ludwig se quedó echado en la cama por un pequeño rato, pero seguía preocupado por ella, así que él también fue al baño. Él no quería hacerle daño, no se lo perdonaría nunca, aunque ella también le podría haber dicho que se detuviera.

Llamó a la puerta. -¿Feliciana?-

-Dime.- acababa de lavarse y ya se estaba poniendo el camisón.

-¿Estás bien? Si te dolió sólo tenías que decírmelo…- empezó a sentirse culpable.

La muchacha abrió la puerta. –No me ha dolido, bobo.- le sonrió y le besó en los labios dulcemente. –Me ha encantado, ¿y a ti?- le acarició la mejilla dulcemente mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-A mí también me ha gustado.- le sonrió mientras le cogía la mano y la besaba. –Pero, ¿y si te quedas embarazada?-

-No lo creo.- le enseñó una pastilla. –Esta pastilla no lo permitirá. Y lo mejor de todo es que el médico me dijo que no me iba a afectar de forma negativa.- le sonrió.

-¿Cuándo preguntaste eso?- dijo extrañado mientras acariciaba la mano que tomó anteriormente.

-Pues… la primera vez que fui al médico después de declararnos.- rió ruborizada.

-Bueno, al menos no hay de qué preocuparse.- le sonrió dulcemente. –Pero si te sientes mal, dímelo.-

-Claro que sí, Luddy~- le abrazó. –Ahora el padre eres tú y yo la hija.- rió.

-No es eso, es que me preocupo por ti.- le dio un dulce beso en la frente. –Ahora descansa, no vaya a ser que sangres más.-

-Sí~- le sonrió y le hizo caso yéndose a la habitación mientras él iba a asearse un poco también al baño.


	6. Chapter 6

Los dos pasaron la noche juntos por petición de Feliciana, que no dejó el rubio volver al salón, donde tenía por costumbre dormir. Durmieron el uno abrazando al otro plácidamente, pero Ludwig tenía remordimientos por todo lo que había hecho con ella, aunque no se arrepentía para nada.

Por la mañana él se despertó antes que ella. Abrió los ojos descubriendo a la joven abrazada fuertemente a él y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente mientras murmuraba algo casi inaudible. Ludwig sonrió mientras la miraba y le acarició suavemente las mejillas, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y poco a poco abriera los ojos para encontrarse con los celestes ojos de su novio.

Le sonrió dulcemente aún somnolienta. –Hola~- dijo con un fino hilo de voz.

-Buenos días.- le respondió Ludwig mirándola fijamente mientras le sonreía.

-¿Te duelen las caderas?- le acariciaba el pecho suavemente con sus uñas mientras se lo besaba de vez en cuando.

-Ahora que lo dices…- se movió un poco. –Sí, pero no mucho. ¿Te duele algo a ti?- le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con sus suaves mechones castaños.

-Sí, pero no poco.- rió ruborizada.

-Si tanto te dolía, me podías haber dicho que parara…- suspiró.

-Pero es que en ese momento no me dolía… bueno, puede que sí, pero sentía más placer que dolor.- le sonrió.

-¿Te duele el cuerpo? Si quieres te doy una masaje o algo…-

-Ya, ya, lo que quieres es aprovecharte para tocarme, ¿eh?- le miró con guasa.

-Yo nunca haría eso.- se sonrojó algo más serio.

-Era broma.- le besó en los labios. –Me duele un poco la espalda.- le sonrió.

-Pues venga, échate que ya me encargo yo.- le sonrió dulcemente acariciándole la mejilla.

-Vale~- le sonrió y le besó la mano dulcemente mientras se echaba boca abajo en el colchón y subía el camisón para descubrir su hermosa y suave espalda.

Ludwig se acercó a ella y empezó a palparle suavemente la espalda para relajarla antes de empezar. Feliciana, que tenía el rostro girado hacia la derecha, hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos. El rubio se sentó con sumo cuidado y sin apoyar todo su peso en las piernas de ella mientras empezaba a hundir los dedos con cuidado en su espalda. -¿Así?- dijo mientras los iba subiendo y bajando, con el objetivo de recorrer toda su espalda.

-Sí, muy bien.- dijo en tono dulce. –Tienes unas manos divinas.- rió.

-Divinas…- repitió algo aturdido.

-Sí, que son muy buenas y sabes usarlas muy bien.- le explicó.

Rió. –Bueno, si tú lo dices.- salió de su trance.

Mientras le masajeaba la espalda a Feliciana, debatió él mismo qué hacer respecto a la situación. Había pasado cuatro meses con ella, pero a pesar de tan corta relación, la amaba de corazón igual que ella a él, aunque sabía que era una relación pecaminosa. Planeó que, pasara lo que pasara, él iba a probar a comunicarle a su abuelo que había empezado una relación con una humana y era feliz viviendo como mortal. Presentía que iba a salir mal parado, pero mientras no desvelara la identidad se de la joven y dijera que mantuvo una relación con una mujer que murió hace poco, podía estar tranquilo. No pensaba hacerla sufrir por nada del mundo ni por él pero, si se marchaba la dejaría sola y sufriendo pensando que la abandonó aunque, para prevenir esto, podría preguntarle a su abuelo si podría borrar la memoria para luego borrársela a Feliciana. Si hiciera eso, ella estaría como antes, pero él seguiría amándola y sufriendo por estar tan lejos de ella. En cualquier caso, iba a intentar arreglar este embrollo aunque quien sufriera fuese él.

Tras acabar de comer y recogerlo todo, Feliciana se echó una siesta con él, como siempre hacían por la tarde, pero hoy el rubio tenía otra cosa en mente. Sabiendo las enormes siestas que se echaba Feliciana los días de fiesta, que eran hasta bien entrada la noche, supo que le daría tiempo a hablar con su abuelo… o eso pensó. Esta siesta no sería como el resto, sería como lo que ocurrió el día anterior por la noche mientras había tormenta, sobre todo cuando vio a Feliciana desnuda en la cama y mirándolo fijamente. Llevaba un fino camisón que no le tapaba mucho la verdad, pues sus pezones se transparentaban.

-Pero bueno.- dijo Ludwig riendo sonrojado. -¿Qué haces así? Vas a coger un resfriado.- se fue acercando a ella.

-Uhm, pues espero que me cures~- dijo ella mientras se mordía el dedo suavemente de manera sensual. –Espero que me des calor para no resfriarme~-

-Veré lo que puedo hacer…- se puso sobre ella mientras la besaba intensamente en los labios. El plan de Ludwig de hablar por la tarde con su abuelo se había frustrado, pero tampoco se quejaba del todo. Ya que posiblemente iba a ser el último día con Feliciana debía pasarlo lo mejor posible, ¿no? Fue por esto por lo que se dejó llevar por ella.

-Ya voy notando mejoría.- dijo Feliciana gimiendo mientras su novio empezaba a lamerle los pechos y mordisquearle con cuidado los pezones.

-Creo que yo también.- le respondió él ya excitado mientras se bajaba los pantalones y ropa interior.

-Jiji, qué bien~- se colocó alzando las piernas y descansándolas en los hombros del rubio mientras su camisón seguía aún tapándola.

Ludwig no dijo nada más y se acercó a ella besándola intensamente de nuevo y entrelazando su lengua mientras la penetraba con cuidado alzándole el camisón y manoseándole los pechos.

-Mira que estás hoy juguetón…- dijo ella bastante excitada durante el descanso que se tomaron para coger aire tras el beso.

-Pues claro que sí, y más si te encuentro como te he encontrado.- le sonreía mientras volvía a besarla de nuevo penetrándola hasta el fondo con cuidado.

-Ugh… Luddy…- le cogió de las mejillas bastante excitada. –Ti amo…- le besó dulcemente en los labios.

Él la sonrió dulcemente mientras la abrazaba amorosamente contra su pecho para empezar con unas leves embestidas. La joven subió hasta él y le quitó la camiseta como pudo para descubrirle su hermoso y musculoso torso desnudo. Acto seguido, él fue un poco más rápido mientras seguía sujetándola y acurrucándola en su pecho.

Los dos lograron llegar al éxtasis y nada más acabar, descansaron en la cama tapados por la colcha. A pesar del frío invernal, los dos estaban sudando.

-Luddy, eres fantástico~.- se acurrucó en su pecho mientras le sonreía. –Y no sólo por tus manos.- rió mientras se acomodaba.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de cómo mueves tus caderas.- la acercó hasta su boca y la besó dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos descansando.

Tras un buen rato que pasaron elogiándose el uno a otro y diciéndose cosas pastelosas, salieron para dar un paseo romántico bajo la luz de la dorada y anaranjada puesta de Sol.

Iban caminando por la playa que había cerca de la casa y con las manos entrelazadas mientras miraban cómo el Sol parecía sumergirse en el agua del mar tras acabar su turno y para dejarle espacio a la Luna. Los dos se quedaron mirando el hermoso ocaso cuando, de repente, dos extrañas figuras se acercaban a ellos rápidamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Las dos figuras cayeron bruscamente sobre el suelo muy cerca de ellos, tanto, que casi le dan a Feliciana. Eran dos figuras humanas con alas que cayeron firmemente en el suelo clavando los pies en la arena de la playa dejando dos socavones no pequeños. Los dos se giraron y Ludwig los reconoció. Se trataban de Gilbert, su hermano mayor, y el Gran Ángel, su abuelo. Los dos los miraban fijamente; Gilbert miraba a Ludwig a los ojos y de vez en cuando a Feliciana, mientras que su abuelo miraba sólo a Ludwig, clavando sus ojos sobre él de una forma bastante seria y fría. Feliciana estaba asustada y no creía en lo que acababa de ver. "¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas? ¿Qué hacían con alas? ¿Eran acaso reales? ¿Por qué los miraban?" no paraba de preguntarse la inocente joven mientras permanecía refugiada en la espalda de Ludwig, pues él se puso delante de ella para protegerla. El rubio por su parte también tenía una mirada seria y se la clavaba a los dos alternándola de vez en cuando, pero se podían notar los nervios y el miedo que tenía metidos.

-Louis…- dijo su abuelo finalmente tras un rato de silencio incómodo e intercambiando miradas entre ellos. -¿Cómo has podido dejarte llevar por los humanos?-

"Ludwig" permaneció en silencio y cabizbajo, mientras que Feliciana seguía sin entender nada y detrás de él. "¿Quién es Louis?" se preguntaba ahora, más las otras preguntas que aún no habían sido resueltas.

-Te dije que ocultaba algo, lo vi con esa mujer comportándose de una forma muy cariñosa.- le dijo Gilbert a su abuelo mientras señalaba a Feliciana y miraba a Ludwig con un rostro serio, pero disfrutando en el interior del momento de angustia que le estaba proporcionando a su hermano menor y a la mujer que había con él, demostrándole a su abuelo que no era tan responsable como creía.

–Louis, te hemos estado observando.- continuó el Gran Ángel. –A pesar de que confiaba en ti, de vez en cuando te echaba un vistazo para ver cómo te iba. También me percaté que desde el primer momento supiste lo que le pasaba a esta mortal, pero dejé el tiempo pasar para que fueras responsable y contactaras con nosotros para informarnos, pero por lo que veo ella te ha atado fuertemente a este mundo y por eso me mentiste la otra vez.- la miraba a los ojos. –Pero eso no va a poder ser.-

-Es verdad.- el rubio cogió aire y a pesar de los nervios y miradas acusadoras por parte de sus dos familiares, habló firmemente y con tono respetuoso. –Ella es mi razón de estar aquí.- la cogió de la mano aún protegiéndola tras su espalda. –Ella fue la primera persona que me abrió las puertas en este mundo; se fió de mi nada más verme, me cuidaba y me dejaba vivir en su casa a cambio de nada. Me mimaba y me quería, hasta que sus sentimientos se transformaron en amor y fueron correspondidos por mi parte.- la sacó con cuidado de su escondite y la abrazó contra su pecho sin bajar la guardia aún. –Ella empezó siendo como una amiga para mí, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que sentía y aprendí a amarla por mi mismo.- la abrazó fuertemente. Feliciana hundió el rostro en su pecho mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. Aún no comprendía absolutamente nada, pero lo que dijo Ludwig la conmovió.

El Gran Ángel suspiró de una forma pesada con los ojos cerrados mientras que Gilbert no se despegaba de él y permanecía mirándolos. –Louis, no me hagas explicártelo. Eres un ángel de la muerte y tu deber era espiar a esta mujer para descubrir y contarnos lo que le ocurría, no enamorarte de ella.- rió levemente a causa de que su nieto menor, quien creía más responsable que el otro, hubiera llegado a tal punto.

-Lo sé. Pido disculpas por ello, pero no me arrepiento de mi experiencia como humano para nada.- abrazó fuertemente a la joven de nuevo, que había empezado a pensar que estaba en los brazos de un completo desconocido y que su novio, aquel que apareció un día de repente ante su puerta, nunca había existido, sólo fue una personalidad que adoptó el ser que la estaba abrazando para embaucarla.

El ser de grandes alas blancas suspiró de nuevo más arrepentido aún tras oírle decir eso a su nieto pero mantuvo la compostura, como siempre hacía en los casos delicados. –Asistirás a un Juicio Divino por esto, quieras o no.-

-Iré con una condición y antes haber hablado algo.- dijo educadamente el rubio. –Quiero que a esta mujer no le ocurra nada. Si he de ser castigado y desterrado, quiero que su memoria sea borrada y siga con la vida que llevaba hace unos meses, antes de conocerme.-

-El lavado de memoria es algo que se hace en casos extremos.- explicó el ángel pensativo. –Y ella es una persona muy frágil, lo muestra su reloj de arena. Si le lavamos el cerebro y muere, habrá sido una acción inútil, y me niego a hacer tal acto inservible.-

-¿Y qué ocurrirá con ella?-

-Primero asistirá al juicio, posteriormente será ejecutada físicamente y, por último, su alma será juzgada y enviada al Purgatorio, espiando sus errores y pecados.-

Feliciana empezó a llorar y temblar entre los brazos de Ludwig, pero aún sin salir. Él acariciaba su cabeza tratando de calmarla, lo que le devolvió un poco más la confianza en él, pues veía que sus intenciones no eran malas. -¿¡Qué sentido tiene hacer un juicio si será castigada de todos modos!?- exclamó el rubio en voz alta mientras sus alas empezaban a asomarse tras su espalda a causa de la presión a la que estaba sometido. –Me niego a que el alma de esta persona inocente vague por el vacío. La culpa es mía y sólo mía.-

-Las leyes son las leyes.- dijo el Gran Ángel con un firme y serio tono de voz, ofendido por el tono desafiante de su nieto. –Y no podemos hacer nada.-

-¡No!- desplegó las alas finalmente y sus ropas se tornaron en unas prendas trajeadas de color marfil. Se podría decir que hasta su aura se volvió más pura y celestial. Feliciana estaba también muy presionada y asustada, sólo quería preguntarle a ese hombre al que conoció como Ludwig lo que ocurría, pero no se atrevía a hablar por los nervios y por miedo.

-¡No me seas crío, Louis!- gritó el ángel ya enfadado. -¡Eres mi mejor discípulo y sigues al pie las normas sin poner ninguna pega! ¿Y ahora después de tanto tiempo me sales con estas?-

-¡Eso era antes de conocerla a ella!- agarró a Feliciana con fuerza mientras empezaba a batir las alas con el objetivo de escapar de esa tensa escena con su amada, la cual llevaba temblando callada ya un buen rato.

-¡Gilbert!- exclamó para que lo detuviera antes de que empezara a elevarse y salir volando de ahí.

-¡Voy!- se acercó a Ludwig corriendo y trató de agarrarlo del brazo, pero fue detenido por una especie de barrera que, aparte de ser sólida y propinarle una descarga, era invisible. Gilbert y su abuelo se sorprendieron, pues eran la primera vez que veían a Ludwig usando un conjuro tan poderoso de repente. ¿Habría esa mujer despertado en él sus poderes gracias al deseo de protegerla?

Los dos ángeles trataron de detener al rubio con sus conjuros, pero él fue más rápido que ellos y consiguió salir volando escapando de los dos con Feliciana en brazos mientras esquivaba los ya mencionados sortilegios.

-¡Menudo gilipollas!- Gilbert empezó a batir sus alas para ir tras su hermano menor y darle a él y a Feliciana lo que se merecían, pero fue detenido por su abuelo, el cual le cogió del hombro y negó con los ojos cerrados moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

-No, Gilbert, de esto nos ocuparemos después. Hay que idear un plan para hacerle abrir los ojos a tu hermano.- dijo en tono sereno.

-Pero…- el peliblanco decidió callarse y limitarse en confiar en la amplia sabiduría de su abuelo, quien lideró a los ángeles tiempos inmemorables con puño de hierro y razón.

Por su parte, Ludwig huía volando y avanzando lo más rápidamente que podía mientras cargaba a Feliciana entre sus brazos y sin un destino fijo. Sólo quería huir, quería refugiarla para que estuviera sana y salva, aunque eso le costara desprenderse de su vida humana y de su alma pura como ángel, o incluso separarse de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

La noche llegó finalmente cuando los dos llegaron a un denso bosque en las afueras del pequeño pueblo que había más cercano a la casa de Feliciana, la cual estaba bastante lejos del sitio donde ahora ellos se encontraban.

Ludwig soltó a Feliciana con cuidado de entre sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo a descansar tras el largo camino, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Ella no paraba de mirar sus blancas y mullidas alas que caían en el suelo descansando. El hecho de que repente llevara un traje blanco también la extrañaba, pero las alas eran algo mucho más distinto a eso. Se sentó a su lado, pero algo separada y confundida, esperando a que le explicara la situación, pero él permaneció callado con los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba.

-Lo siento…- dijo finalmente el rubio llevándose la mano derecha a los ojos pero aún sin abrirlos. –Todo esto es por mi culpa…- Feliciana permanecía callada sin saber qué decirlo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso era un ángel de verdad o estaba soñando? ¿Y si todo lo vivido con Ludwig fue sólo un sueño que sólo estaba llegando a su fin? –Supongo que te estarás preguntando lo que está pasando.- se incorporó y se puso frente a ella mirándola a los ojos. -¿Verdad?-

Feliciana se quedó embobada mirándole y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara de su mejilla, la cual Ludwig apartó con dulzura y delicadeza con uno de sus dedos. -¿Qué está pasando?- empezaba a sollozar intentando ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

-Tranquila.- la abrazó y la acostó en su pecho. –No dejaré que te pase nada, ¿vale?- le acariciaba la melena mientras ella se limitaba a hundir la cara en su pecho rompiendo a llorar. –Te explicaré todo lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo explicaré con pelos y señales, pero te diré anteriormente que mis intenciones nunca fueron herirte o engañarte.- la cogió de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro para besarla dulcemente en los labios. Ella asintió tras concluir el beso con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando la joven se calmó y se acurrucó entre los brazos del ángel, éste tosió para aclararse la voz y empezar su extensa explicación mientras le masajeaba suavemente la cabeza. –La vida humana está repleta de importantes eventos. Nacer, crecer, aprender, encontrar el amor, tener hijos, criarlos, verlos crecer, envejecer y por último, fallecer. La muerte también es un importante suceso, tanto como nacer o tener hijos. Cuando una persona muere deja su puesto en el mundo para cedérselo a un nuevo individuo o individuos, pero no por ello la persona fallecida es olvidada, al contrario, la recuerdan con amor y melancolía. Antes de fallecer, las personas dan ciertas señales de que están cercanas a la muerte. Algunas de estas señales son notables, pero otras no tanto. Pues bien, los ángeles de la muerte, como indica su nombre, se encargan del fallecimiento de estas personas. Poseen varias sedes en el mundo celestial que almacenan los relojes de arena de todas las personas. Estos relojes se encargan de medir la duración de vida de una persona. Unos van más lento, otros más rápido, hay veces donde unos van muy rápido y van parando en seco, y viceversa. Pues bien, yo soy uno de esos ángeles.-

La joven tenía la mirada perdida, pero lo escuchaba atentamente y creía en sus palabras, pues ya había tenido suficientes pruebas como para creerle, entre ellas sus alas. –Entonces…- atinó a decir con voz un tanto temblorosa y con miedo. -¿Has venido a acabar conmigo?- sollozó levemente. -¿Todo esto era un juego?-

-En absoluto.- de nuevo, la recostó entre sus brazos amorosamente. –Todavía no he acabado mi explicación, te ruego que me escuches.- volvió a toser. –Los relojes de los que te he hablado nos muestran el tiempo de vida y, como te he dicho, algunos sufren unos cambios: van muy rápido pero paran en seco, o van muy lento y de repente paran. Como puedes imaginar, la arena que va cayendo es ese tiempo de vida. Nosotros no nos encargamos de matar gente, en absoluto, morir es algo que os concierne a los humanos. Lo que nosotros hacemos es observar estos relojes y estudiarlos y, cuando llegan a su fin, el ángel encargado de cierto reloj que ya ha llegado a su límite baja al mundo humano para llevarse el alma del huésped del reloj. En mi caso, yo estudiaba tu reloj, que era bastante peculiar. Tú reloj era especial porque había momentos en los que la arena fluía lentamente y otros en los que iba muy rápido. Fue por ello que mi abuelo, el ángel de las grandes alas, me ordenó venir a este mundo para descubrir la razón por la que tu reloj se comportaba de esa forma y para ello, debía conocerte y mantener una amistad contigo para que me explicaras la razón y me dejaras "estudiarte", por así decirlo. En cuanto al otro ángel, era mi hermano, él sí que goza recolectando almas.- suspiró.

-Y la causa de que eso pase…-

-Es tu enfermedad.- le alumbró él. –Tus ataques cardíacos.-

-Ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué harás?- se apartó. –Ya sabes lo que me sucede y no vienes a matarme. ¿Por qué no te fuiste desde el primer momento que lo supiste?-

-Todo pasó muy rápido. No podía irme de tu casa así como así, sería muy sospechoso. Además, por la noche te vino un ataque cardíaco y me quedé preocupado por ti. Pensé que lo mejor sería seguirte el juego por una temporada y después irme, pero el día siguiente al que pasé la noche contigo hablé con mi abuelo y le conté lo mucho que me agradaba el mundo humano. Él se enfadó conmigo diciéndome que no me dejara llevar por la humanidad y sus sentimientos, y yo lo entendí, pero también me sentó mal, así que me quedé contigo. Viví junto a ti mi feliz vida humana en este precioso e interesante mundo, que se volvió incluso mejor al empezar una relación contigo.- la miró a los ojos. –No creas que todo esto ha sido una mentira o un juego. Cuando te dije que te amaba lo hacía de verdad y cada día que pasa te amo más. Para mí esto no es un juego, es mi vida, la vida que quiero continuar, dejando atrás mi pasado como ángel.-

-Pero quieres olvidarme, ¿no? Dijiste que querías borrarme la memoria…-

-En absoluto, eso lo decía por ti.- la miró a los ojos inocentemente. –Me duele decirlo pero tras esto y gracias a mi condición de ángel no van a permitirnos estar juntos. A ti te ejecutarán y enviarán tu alma al Purgatorio, y a mí me retirarán mi cargo de ángel y me desterraran también el Purgatorio, donde tendré un castigo doloroso y lento por toda la eternidad.-

-Pero... quizá si me mandan contigo podremos estar juntos aunque sea en ese horrible lugar…- replicó ella sin estar dispuesta a abandonarle.

-No lo creo.- le sonrió levemente. –Tu alma se quedará en pena vagando de un rincón para otro, desamparada y perdida sin ser capaz de recordar nada, mientras que a mí me devorarán las bestias del Purgatorio.-

-Pero eso es horrible…- se quedó horrorizada mientras le miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos.

-Lo sé. El castigo debería ser sólo para mí, que fue el que bajó y se quedó de más.- le acarició la mejilla.

-No.- le cogió la mano. –No es tu culpa. El mundo humano te pareció precioso, ¿no? Y encima fui yo la que te retuvo aquí desde un principio. No te eches toda la culpa, por favor.- acarició el dorso de su mano con su mejilla mientras empezaba a llorar.

El ser celestial sintió lástima de ella y la abrazó fuertemente como amante suyo que era. –Tienes que prometerme una cosa.- la besó en los labios y le miró a los ojos de nuevo. –Pase lo que pase, no llorarás por mí. Trataré de buscar la forma de borrarte la memoria y todos los recuerdos que tengas sobre mí para que no sientas dolor al acordarte de mí. Tras eso, serás feliz y buscarás al amor de nuevo. Encontrarás a un hombre perfecto que te quiera, proteja y te dará unos perfectos hijos. Viajaréis al extranjero y tu enfermedad será tratada y curada. Envejeceréis juntos y pasaréis vuestros últimos días en compañía mutua, junto a vuestros hijos y nietos.-

-Pero…- sollozaba varias veces y repetidamente. –Yo ya he encontrado a ese hombre…- le miraba a los ojos. –Ese hombre se llama Ludwig y es un ángel que me mandó Dios.- se tapó los ojos avergonzada de que la viera llorar tanto.

El rubio se entristeció de su afirmación y empezó a llorar también mientras la resguardaba en su pecho. –Pero este ángel ha traicionado sus raíces y ahora debe pagar por ello.- le acariciaba la melena. –Aún así, hará todo lo posible para que sigas aquí y seas feliz.-

Se quedó el uno abrazado al otro mientras la luna los contemplaba desde su sitio y era testigo de sus llantos de amor turbulento. Los dos se miraban a los ojos y sollozaban. Habiendo momentos en los que, cuando uno empezaba a llorar de nuevo, el otro le acompañaba con otro desgarrador llanto de amor.


	9. Chapter 9

Los dos quedaron en brazos de Morfeo y se durmieron en ese mismo lugar, pero Ludwig no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia, en absoluto. Sabía que su abuelo y hermano los estarían vigilando aunque no los vieran, y también sabía que los podrían atacar en cualquier momento, por ello, decidió dormir lo menos posible, al fin y al cabo no le era necesario hacerlo del todo. Se quedó pensativo toda la noche pensando en qué hacer el día siguiente y los próximos a él, pero no se podía imaginar lo que podría suceder.

Pocas horas después llegó el amanecer y él seguía despierto acariciando la frente de Feliciana mientras observaba su sereno rostro dormitando. Al cabo de una o dos horas abrió sus ojos finalmente despierta y encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Ludwig, pues él mismo pensó que iba a ser lo primero que viera en el día y decidió que fuera lo más agradable posible, pero ella no sonrió en absoluto. O al menos ampliamente. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que pasó el día anterior y no estaba tranquila a pesar de tener aún a su amante a su lado, quien trataba de animarla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó la castaña mientras se estiraba.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Se me ha ocurrido una cosa.- se acercó a ella.

-¿El qué?- se acercó a él mientras se peinaba la melena cuidadosamente con los dedos.

-Debes escapar de aquí.- la cogió de la mano. –Vete lejos de aquí. Tu hermana estaba en España, ¿no? Vete con ella lo antes posible. Huye de aquí, no vuelvas nunca. Yo iré a hablar con mi abuelo y mi hermano.-

-Espera, espera.- apartó su mano. -¿Cuándo?- se puso algo nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ludwig con un rostro tan serio y hablándole mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Ahora. Te llevaré a tu casa y cogerás todas tus cosas para emigrar a España, y yo me iré. Puede que nunca nos volvamos a ver, pero debes prometerme que nunca mirarás atrás y me olvidarás, ¿de acuerdo?- la miraba a los ojos teniendo los suyos ya algo vidriosos.

Le dio una bofetada. -¡Eres un idiota!- empezó a llorar. -¿¡Cómo quieres que te olvide y haga todo lo que me has dicho!? ¿¡Crees que es tan fácil!?- se tapó la cara mientras lloraba.

El ángel se tocó la mejilla en la cual le dio la bofetada mientras la miraba sorprendido. Entendía que no quería dejarle, porque él tampoco quería abandonarla y que quizá se lo dijo en un tono algo seco y frío, pero él sólo quería darle alas para continuar con su vida sin que sufriera por él, empezando una nueva vida en el extranjero junto con su hermana y su cuñado. –Feliciana, lo siento…- se fue acercando a ella lentamente. –Quizá debería tener más tacto… Yo te entiendo, ¿sabes?- se puso frente ella. Feliciana le miraba a los ojos aún llorando. –Yo tampoco quiero abandonarte…- se le empezaron a poner más vidriosos los ojos. –Te amo y nunca te olvidaré, pero el problema es que nunca podremos estar juntos…- la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. –Ojalá no te hubiera conocido, así no te hubiera hecho daño…-

-N-no digas eso…- le abrazaba fuertemente. –Si bastara con mi muerte para que siguieras vivo y sin problemas me ejecutaría a mí misma. Ni puedo dejar morir a alguien que ha cambiado tanto mi vida a un aspecto tan positivo.- se refugiaba en su pecho.

-Tú lo has dicho, si bastara con eso…- la besó en la frente. –Aunque tampoco te dejaría morir por mí, no me malinterpretes.-

-Pero yo lo haría sin dudar.- se fue limpiando las lágrimas.

-Y yo haría todo lo posible para devolverte la vida y que renacieras.- le acariciaba el casco de la cabeza relajándola y recostándola en su pecho. –Dejemos de hablar de suposiciones, tenemos que actuar de acuerdo a la situación de ahora. Te llevaré a casa.-

-No.- le respondió secamente la otra. –Sé que si me llevas a casa será la última vez que nos vayamos, así que no quiero. Ojalá… ojalá se congelara el tiempo…- alzó el rostro y le miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé, sería fantástico, pero no es posible…-

-Pero eres un ángel, ¿no?- replicó. -¿No puedes emplear tu magia para detener el tiempo o llevarnos a un sitio donde sólo estemos los dos?-

-No, lo siento.- le acariciaba la nuca mientras la miraba a los ojos. –Soy una vergüenza entre los míos… apenas puedo usar conjuros…- agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó algo sorprendida. Si se supone que ese gran y sabio ángel era su pariente y el otro albino también, debía ser bastante fuerte, porque ellos ya lo eran según lo que él le contaba. –Bueno, quizá hacer conjuros no, pero seguro que tienes otro maravilloso don.- le sonrió dulcemente.

-No lo creo.- rió de manera forzada y avergonzado. –Mi abuelo me decía lo mismo…-

-Tú tienes el don de amar. Me amas a mí y me estás diciendo que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas con tal de que no salga perjudicada de esto. Ese amor es un don que seguro que ninguno de esos dos ángeles conoce o ningún otro.- le sonrió dulcemente aún con lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Feliciana… te amo.- agachó un poco la cabeza para besarla dulcemente en los labios, pero ella insistió hasta que su lengua se introdujo en su boca acariciando la suya para después enzarzarse en una danza con ella. Una cálida y amorosa danza de lenguas que duró bastante, incluso más de lo que los dos tenían planeado, pero decidieron continuar, pues podría ser su último beso.

-Ludwig, pase lo que pase nunca te olvidaré.- se incorporó poniéndose frente a él y acariciándole la mejilla. –Eres y serás la persona más importante para mí y- su oración se vio interrumpida por un desgarrador ruido, como un sable cortando algo bastante duro. Ludwig miró a Feliciana algo asustado y se encontró con una terrible calamidad: Ella estaba aún frente a él y con la mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola, lo temible era mirarle su vientre: una larga y afilada espada lo atravesaba, con la hoja bañada en su sangre. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, casi por salirse de las órbitas, mientras que su boca sangraba y pronunciaba unos pequeños gemidos inaudibles.

-¿F-Feliciana?- se quedó bastante impactado y asustado con lo que había ante él. ¿Por qué de repente le había caído una espada? ¿Por quién iba empuñada?

-Lu… ud… ig…- prenunció la joven con su último aliento forzando a sus cuerdas vocales a trabajar. –T-te… qui...ero…- tosió fuertemente vomitando un charco de sangre entre el pequeño espacio que había entre ella y su amante, llenando a ambos de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Feliciana!- gritó él rubio agonía mientras el cadáver de su amada iba bajando por la espada hasta caer sobre su pecho. –Tú no… Feliciana…- lloraba inundado por el pánico y la angustia. -No me dejes, eres fuerte, sé que sobrevivirás…- la abrazaba fuertemente, pero ella ya no podía hablar. Ni siquiera respiraba. Perdió demasiada sangre en poco tiempo.

-¿Ves, Louis?- identificó una voz familiar, pero no quería aceptar quien era. Mientras tanto, la extremadamente larga espada, que parecía una katana, iba saliendo del cuerpo de Feliciana, esparciendo más de su sangre por la escena. –Si te hubieras entregado, no habría tenido que hacer esto.- el asesino resultó ser Gilbert, su hermano, que tenía una cruel sonrisa dibujada mientras miraba a su hermano menor a los ojos. –Si hubiera sido ejecutada por la Orden, no habría sufrido este destino ni tu hubieras tenido que ser testigo de su muerte, pero es una pena...- suspiró mientras reía.

-Tú…- seguía abrazando a Feliciana mientras alzaba el rostro mirándole con odio. –Eres un hijo de puta…- Volvió a extender sus alas rezumando un aura de fuerte poder. -¡Te mataré, hijo de puta, aunque seas mi propio hermano!- dejó el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo y se levantó mientras alzaba su mano e invocaba una gran y afilada espada, mucho más tosca que la de su hermano y con aspecto demoníaco.

-Oh, el pequeño Louis se ha vuelto malo, sólo hay que escuchar su soez y humano vocabulario~- sacudió la sangre perteneciente de la recién fallecida de su espada. –Ponerte así por una sucia humana, un ser mucho más inferior y miserable que nosotros… eres un completo idiota.-

Ludwig sólo se limitó a soltar un salvaje grito y cargar su arma contra su hermano, pero él ya se esperaba esta acción, por lo que salió volando con Ludwig tras él. –¿Por qué la has matado, eh? ¡Ella era inocente!-

-No, Louis, te equivocas.- se giró hacia a él. –Esa estúpida sólo entorpeció tu trabajo, así que sí que tiene la culpa.- Lanzó su afilada katana contra su propio hermano menor, pero éste la esquivó.

-¡Ella no hizo nada, la culpa es mía!- cargó con su espada contra él. Gilbert estaba desprevenido invocando su katana para que volviera de nuevo hacia a él, así que a Ludwig le dio tiempo a apuñalarle en el pecho y dejarle una gran herida, pero al ser un ser inmortal no le importó en absoluto.

-Ya no eres un ángel, pequeño Louis. Sólo hay que ver cómo te comportas. Ese grito era digno de una bestia humana. Es más, haces esto por amor, ¿no?- se apartó sacando el grueso filo de la espada de su pecho. –El amor es un sentimiento humano, los ángeles no lo necesitamos. Sólo eres un despojo híbrido que nació divino y se está volviendo un ser vulgar.- volvió a tomar su espada.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó su hermano menor volviendo a cargar su espada contra él, pero ésta vez fue el mayor de los hermanos el que atacó, llevándose el menor la puñalada en el estómago y gritando en alto de agonía y dolor.

-¿Lo ves, Louis? ¿Qué sientes?- le clavó la espada hasta atravesarlo mientras el otro seguía gritando en alto y escupiendo sangre. –Eso que sientes es dolor.- la movió en círculos en su interior. –Y eso es otro sentimiento humano. ¿Sabes por qué lo sientes? Porque esa puta te ha transformado en mierda humana.- reía mientras apartaba violentamente la katana de nuevo y la sacudía. –Y ni ese mismo sentimiento ni el de amor los siento. Sólo me volverían débiles, como te está pasando. Incluso tu cuerpo se está volviendo débil, pero aún es inmortal aunque sólo te sirve para sentir dolor indescriptible durante la eternidad.-

-Y-yo…- replicó el rubio mientras se ponía la mano en el estómago y se impregnaba de su propia sangre. –era débil antes… antes de conocerla…- tosió y escupió sangre. –Ella fue… la que me ayudó... confió en mí, decía que era especial aunque… aunque fuera débil… pero su amor… mi deseo de protegerla… me dieron valor y p-poder.- preparó su espada para atacarle. -¡Y ese poder es suficiente como para acabar contigo!- volvió a cargar contra él, esta vez haciéndole un corte diagonal desde su hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo de su torso, pero seguía sin inmutarse.

-Es mejor que lo dejes, Louis.- le miraba a los ojos. -¿Sabes por qué tus ataques no me afectan en absoluto, verdad? Claro que sí, seguro que lo sabes, pero te lo recordaré.- rió. –El arma de un ángel sólo actúa cuando en verdad quieres dañar a tu oponente y...- le cogió de la barbilla acercándolo hasta él. -¿Qué clase de hermanito pequeño quiere herir a su hermano menor a pesar de haber matado al ser que más amaba?- le sonrió.

-¿Y qué clase de hermano mayor… quiere herir a su hermano menor?- le miraba a los ojos desafiante.

-¿Hermano? ¿Yo?- rió en alto mientras le soltaba bruscamente. –Tú no eres mi hermano, sólo eres un ser inmundo, un híbrido de ser celestial y humano, nada más. Mi hermano murió poco después de bajar al mundo humano a causa de su debilidad.-

-¡Basta!- se oyó de nuevo una voz familiar, esta vez más grave. Los dos hermanos miraron hacia la dirección donde venía la voz encontrándose a su abuelo, el Gran Ángel. –Sabía que pasaría algo así.- alzó las manos y formó una especie de campo de energía, separando a los dos hermanos.

-¡Pero abuelo, ya estaba perdido desde hace mucho, no importa lo que le haga!- replicó el albino aún con la gran espada de su hermano menor clavada.

-No me importa, Gilbert, es tu hermano, quieras o no.- miró al rubio. –Has de tener compasión al menos.

-¿Compasión?- soltó su típica, larga y molesta carcajada. -¡No caeré tan bajo como él aceptando un sentimiento humano!-

-La compasión no es sólo humana.- le replicó. –Hay ciertos sentimientos y pensamientos que se deben tener para poseer un cierto grado de moral, la cual repercute en todos los seres que poseen un elevado grado de inteligencia. ¿Sabes lo que sientes cuando realizas bien un trabajo, Gilbert?- lo miraba mientras que el peliblanco permanecía cabizbajo. Sabía que siempre su abuelo llevaba razón, quisiera o no.-Ese sentimiento es satisfacción. Tú lo posees, y no eres humano.- Gilbert no levantó la cabeza para nada, permaneció tragándose sus palabras en silencio mientras que el otro miraba a su abuelo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. –En cuanto a ti, Louis…- suspiró y bajó los brazos desvaneciendo los campos de energía. –Sabes que lo que has hecho no tiene remedio, ¿verdad?- se fue acercando a él.

-Lo sé…- agachó la cabeza, al igual que su hermano. –Ya no me importa nada, que pase lo que me tenga que pasar.-

-No creas que me hace gracia. Eres mi nieto, al fin y al cabo.- lo cogió de los hombros. –Pero no me queda otra alternativa, aunque te admiro.- le alzó el rostro cogiéndolo de la barbilla. –Lo creas o no, yo también me enamoré de un humano. Recuerdo sus ojos color miel y su pelo castaño despeinado y lleno de rizos. Lo conocí estando de paso por el mundo humano, pero al contrario de tu caso, yo nunca hablé con él. Sabía que me encariñaría aún más de él y la humanidad empezaría a crecer en mi interior, así que me limitaba a observarle desde lejos hasta que tuve que llevármelo.- se quedó cabizbajo melancólico. –Sí, yo fui su Ángel de la Muerte, así que la primera vez que hablé con él fue para llevarlo al otro mundo.-

-No sabía nada respecto a eso...- dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos con tristeza.

-Pero no me entristecí del todo, porque supe que vivió una larga vida junto a su esposa, con la que tuvo muchos hijos. Sé que si yo hubiera permanecido a su lado le pasaría como a Feliciana y moriría joven.- Se hizo un silencio. Ninguno de los hermanos se atrevió ni si quiera a emitir el más mínimo sonido, si no que permanecieron cabizbajos. –Le daré el entierro que se merece esta humana.- se acercó a Feliciana y la cogió en brazos con cuidado.

Los tres se dirigieron a una amplia pradera verde y, mediante su magia y hechizos, cavaron un socavón e invocaron un ataúd de cristal, donde depositaron a la joven cuidadosamente. Enterraron el ataúd y taparon el socavón con tierra que después adornaron con flores, incluso Gilbert, que parecía bastante arrepentido tras haberlo razonado todo con ayuda del sermón de su abuelo. Tras esto, el Gran Ángel rezó por ella tras un buen rato junto con sus nietos.


	11. Chapter 11

-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí…- dijo el rubio con manos temblorosas esperando su castigo.

Su abuelo asintió. –Vayamos al mundo celestial.- cogió a los dos hermanos y los tres cerraron los ojos concentrándose para volver a casa y, nada más abrirlos, se encontraban ya en su mundo. –Muy bien, ahora nos dirigiremos a la Orden, para tratar y hablar sobre tu caso, Louis.- miraba al menor. –Y Gilbert, tú tampoco te libras.-

-De acuerdo.- asintió sumiso y cabizbajo el primer mencionado mientras que su hermano mayor lo miraba. Se sorprendía de que estuviera un tanto tranquilo a pesar de saber que iba a ser ejecutado sin la posibilidad de ser salvado, pero parecía que ya había asimilado y aceptado su destino.

-Mientras debatimos el tema, espiarás tus pecados en la Capilla del Creador junto con Gilbert, quien ha arrebatado una inocente vida humana.- miraba al albino también.

-Sí, Santidad.- le respondieron los dos respetuosamente.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el majestuoso edificio y entraron por un gigantesco ventanal que actuaba como puerta principal. Louis lo miraba todo melancólico por última vez. Había tanto ajetreo, ángeles por allí revoloteando, por allá, llenos de papeleo, algunos que venían incluso heridos, otros que partían justo en ese momento y se despedían de sus amigos…

-Confío en vosotros para que os escoltéis mutuamente a la Capilla, sin que uno de los dos escape o planeéis escapar.- a pesar de que el majestuoso ángel estaba tan sereno como siempre, ya parecía desconfiar más en sus nietos. –De todos modos he dado la orden de que no os dejen salir del edificio.-

-Sí, Santidad.- se limitaron a responder, como de costumbre.

Sin nada más que decir por parte de los tres, los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la planta más alta del edificio, donde se encontraba la capilla, mientras que su abuelo se dirigía hacia la sala de conferencias con otros ángeles bastante importantes a dialogar el caso.

Louis y Gilbert fueron callados durante todo el camino hacia la capilla. De vez en cuando intercambiaban una mirada que después el otro apartaba rápidamente cuando le miraba el hermano al que se la dedicaba. Llegaron finalmente y se pusieron frente al altar, sentados sobre sus rodillas. Gilbert encendió un poco incienso mientras que su hermano menor se encargaba de las velas. No tardó mucho en hacerse un silencio y los dos pusieron sus manos juntas frente a su pecho, separadas por unos centímetros de él. Se mantuvieron así durante minutos e incluso horas y, para ser francos, Gilbert casi se durmió. Louis de vez en cuando abría un ojo y miraba por el rabillo a su hermano mayor, que daba cabezadas.

-Gilbert.- interrumpió el Gran Ángel sin hacer mucho ruido. Nada más escuchar su nombre, el albino se despejó de su sueño, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. –Tu juicio ya está preparado. Louis, el tuyo será después, así que ve preparándote.-

Los dos hermanos asintieron mientras que Gilbert se iba tras su abuelo mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, mirando a su Louis, que se quedaba tranquilamente rezando.

Pasaron incluso más horas y el ángel ojiazul las pasó rezando. Con cada minuto que pasaba, sus manos temblaban más y empezaban a sudar. Sus rodillas se le iban durmiendo y todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de miedo. Varias veces se quedó mirando la gran claraboya que había justo encima de él y que iluminaba la sala, pero recapacitó, pues si estaba ahí era por algo aparte de que, sin Feliciana, ya nada sería lo mismo, ya no soportaría estar en la Orden después de todo lo vivido con ella. Después de dos largas y nerviosas horas en esa capilla, el Gran Ángel volvió a por su otro nieto.

-Louis, es tu turno.- dijo de nuevo voz baja.

El recién mencionado se levantó con sus temblorosas piernas y se dirigió hacia su abuelo. Nunca había rezado tanto en lo que llevaba de existencia.

Sin decir nada por el camino, los dos entraron a la sala de conferencias, donde hace unos meses estaba él mismo ahí, recibiendo la misión de ir al mundo humano. El joven ángel lo miraba todo melancólico de nuevo. El Gran Ángel se sentó en la especie de altar que había en mitad de la sala, sobre una gran columna, mientras que su nieto se sentó ante él, más alejado y en unos asientos más bajos, obligándolo a alzar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Ángel de la Muerte número 56826, ¿verdad?- repitió como en el primer día.

-Sí, Santidad.- respondió con respeto mientras se levantaba. El ángel que tenía frente a él ya no era su abuelo, era sólo su superior.

-Usted se encargaba del reloj enumerado como 5986, si no me equivoco.- miraba un gran pergamino.

-Está en lo cierto, Santidad.- estiró la espalda irguiendo su postura.

-Se le acusa de permanecer en el mundo humano fingiendo ser uno de ellos y no informar a sus superiores del estado de su misión, la cual le fue encomendada hace varios meses. ¿Tiene algo que alegar?-

-No.- agachó un poco la cabeza avergonzado de que tantos ojos estuvieran clavados en él. –Es justo como lo cuenta.-

-Está bien.- se apartó del atril y bajó de él para hablar con los otros ángeles ancianos, que estaban en un atril más bajo. Tras un rato, volvió a subirse. –Podemos dar paso al interrogatorio, entonces.- cerró el pergamino que anteriormente había consultado y sacó otro. –Cuando iba a salir hacia el mundo humano, ¿planeó su estancia en él simulando ser un mortal?-

-No, Santidad.- alzó la cabeza de nuevo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Cuándo empezó a notar apreciación por el mundo humano?-

-Cuando conocí a la huésped de mi reloj, Santidad.-

-¿Cuándo empezó a notar cierta afección por ella? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían?-

-Pues… fue unos días después de conocerla, Santidad. Empezamos siendo buenos amigos y ella me cuidaba y me quería mucho, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Era tan buena conmigo…- empezó a emocionarse. Gilbert estaba entre el público, y lo miró con cierta lástima también, arrepintiéndose de sus anteriores actos violentos y brutales. –Los últimos días ya éramos una pareja que se amaba mutuamente.- se frotó los ojos.

-¿Mantuvo relaciones sexuales con ella?-

-Sí.- respondió irguiendo su postura y volviéndole a mirar a la cara.

-¿Era consciente de que lo que hacía era impuro y una traición para sí mismo hacia su gente, verdad?-

-Sí.- respondió de nuevo.

-Por último, ¿se arrepiente de ello?- lo miraba fijamente aún de cara al manuscrito y apuntándolo todo.

-No, Santidad, en absoluto. No perjudiqué a nadie de mi gente nada más que a mí mismo, y la muerte de mi huésped fue injusta. Nadie saca nada en beneficio con su muerte. Y con la mía tampoco.-

-Pero su deber era cumplir su misión. La cumplió, pero no nos indicó que lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque sabía que no volvería a verla después de eso y que lo pasaría mal tras irme y no volver a verla, aparte de que era imposible borrarle la memoria.-

-Entonces, se quedó por ella y no por su decisión, ¿verdad?-

-Podría decirse que sí, pero mi decisión fue estar con ella, así que puedo decir que sí en cuanto a las dos opciones.-

-Muy bien. Deliberaremos sus respuestas y su sentencia.- recogió todos los pergaminos y salió de la sala junto a los demás ángeles.

Louis se quedó sentado en su sitio cabizbajo y esperando lo inevitable, su sentencia de muerte. Gilbert se acercó a él lentamente y sin saber qué decir.

-Louis, yo…- dijo mirándolo.

Alzó la cabeza. –Gilbert…- dijo algo perdido. -¿Cuál es tu sentencia?-

-No salir del mundo celestial durante tres centenarios.- suspiró aún sabiendo que para él y cualquier ángel no era mucho tiempo.

-Vaya, tienes suerte. También tiene gracia que a mí me vayan a ejecutar por haber amado a una persona inocente y a ti te dejen libre a pesar de haber matado a una…- rió levemente incrédulo.

-Lo sé, a mí también me… llama la atención.- dijo cabizbajo y sintiéndose culpable.

-Ya, seguro… al menos no sufrirás en el purgatorio. Qué suerte, ¿eh?- volvió a reír.

-Louis... yo... lo siento...- dio un golpe en la mesa. –Siempre actúo como un gilipollas…-

-Ahí te doy la razón, pero seguro que tampoco te quejas. De todos modos, te lo agradezco, pronto la veré y ella no tendrá que sufrir más por mí… ni si quiera me recordará.-

-Pero el abuelo me dijo que la envió al cielo. Ella no hizo nada malo, así que su alma no será castigada, aunque tampoco te recordará.-

-Bueno,- suspiró algo aliviado. -mientras ella esté bien…-

Tras un buen rato, el Gran Ángel volvió a tomar su posición en el atril. –Tras haber divagado con mis compañeros y haberlo razonado todo, hemos decidido que el ángel número 56826 será ejecutado en este instante y su alma se enviará al purgatorio, donde espiará sus pecados.- dio un golpe en la mesa con un martillo.

Todos en la sala se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el patio de torturas que, como bien dice su nombre, era un patio decorado de miles de espejos que ocupaban toda la pared, en los que la luz del Sol recaía y hacía que iluminaran el centro, donde había una especie de banco de piedra en el cual se tumbaba al que iba a ser ejecutado.

Toda la multitud se agrupó en las paredes, dejando huecos en algunos espejos para iluminar el banco donde depositarían a Louis. Gilbert, al ser familiar del que iba a ser ejecutado y del Gran Ángel, se colocó en las primeras filas, delante de los demás. El rubio estiró sus blanquecinas alas por última vez y tomó su sitio echándose en el banco pétreo, aún nervioso por todos los ojos que lo estaban viendo. Su abuelo se puso a un costado y empezó a dar un sermón. Louis miraba las caras de todos por última vez sin poder evitar pararse en una, la de su hermano. El albino, aunque no se lo acabara de creer, lo miraba con un rostro de tristeza y parecía tener agua en los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano. ¿Por qué lloraba por él, si ya dijo que no lo aceptaba más como a su hermano? Parecía que al final sí que tenía sentimientos y compasión.

-Amén.- el sermón se concluyó con el silencio de todos y el gesto del Gran Ángel cerrando los ojos de su nieto menor para después coger a Arkham, una lanza divina con incontables años de antigüedad que era empleada para ejecutar a cualquier clase de seres divinos. –¿Algunas palabras antes de dejarnos?- lo miraba fijamente colocando la punta de la lanza sobre su pecho.

-Sólo quiero decir que mi muerte no tiene sentido.- dijo aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Has cambiado mucho, Louis, antes eras mucho más sumiso.- murmuró, pero él permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, sólo asintiendo con la cabeza de un modo un tanto indiferente. –Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por el Creador, yo te envío al Purgatorio.- clavó la lanza fuertemente en su pecho.

Louis abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las orbitas. Dio un par de pataletas y estiró el brazo hacia adelante, hacia su abuelo, agarrando su túnica fuertemente entre sus dedos. Gilbert no pudo aguantarlo más y salió de la sala tratando de ocultar su llanto y el odio que estaba comenzando a crecer en su interior hacia su abuelo y hacia él mismo. El rubio siguió agonizando por un rato hasta que su vista empezó a nublársele y cayó de nuevo y de forma algo brusca en el banco, ya bañado de su sangre. Ahora, miraba al cielo, que estaba algo borroso y, antes de cerrar los ojos del todo y que su corazón dejara de latir, le pareció ver una cara bastante familiar, una cara con facciones dulces y bellas, con un cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas y con un peculiar rizo a su lado izquierdo.


End file.
